Celny strzał
by Amiga.dlv
Summary: Oskarżony o zdradę kapral dostaje szansę na rehabilitację. Czy zabije, by ocaleć? Czas wydarzeń: przed końcem II sezonu New World Zorro.
1. Najlepsze rozwiązanie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki:<strong>__ Podziękowania dla Siean Riley za… Długo by wymieniać. Za wszystko. Gdyby nie Ty, nie byłoby mnie tutaj._

_Pozdrowienia dla milaszka oraz osób, które zdecydują się na lekturę. To mój absolutny debiut, więc… No mam tremę, nie będę ukrywać ;-)_

_Zbieżność osób i nazwisk NIE jest przypadkowa, za to przypadkowe są wszystkie inne zbieżności – telepatia naprawdę istnieje!_

* * *

><p><strong>CELNY STRZAŁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1. Najlepsze rozwiązanie<strong>

– Czyżby drobna niedyspozycja, Zorro? – szydzi znajomy głos, gdy czarno odziany mężczyzna ląduje na ziemi po nieudanej próbie wspięcia się na dach budynku.

– Na tyle drobna, _alcalde_, że nie przeszkodzi mi... – Banita odwraca się, sięgając do boku, lecz wstrzymuje się w pół ruchu. Jak niegdyś sam zauważył, szpada nie może równać się z pistoletem, więc tym bardziej z sześcioma żołnierskimi muszkietami, które teraz odcinają mu drogę ucieczki z garnizonowego zaułka.

– A jednak wystarczająca, by doprowadzić cię do zguby – odpowiada pewnie Luis Ramone. – Marzyłem wprawdzie, żebyś zawisnął na szubienicy... – Zawiedzioną miną demonstruje niedosyt satysfakcji, lecz zaraz uśmiecha się triumfalnie. – Ale nie będę tracił czasu ani wystawiał na próbę mojego szczęścia. Załatwimy to od razu – stwierdza i unosi rękę. – Gotowi... Cel...

– _Alcalde_! – Zdyszany sierżant biegiem przemierza podwórze. – _Alcalde_, proszę zaczekać!

– Do licha, nie teraz, Mendoza! – irytuje się Ramone. Nie może dopuścić, by ten dobroduszny imbecyl przeszkodził mu w odniesieniu zwycięstwa. Sierżant jednak nie rezygnuje, a słowa, które pospiesznie szepce do ucha _alcalde_, sprawiają, że złość Ramone ustępuje miejsca zainteresowaniu. – Dobrze – zgadza się po namyśle. – Przyprowadź go.

– _Si, alcalde_! – Mendoza salutuje i znika za drzwiami aresztu.

– Wybacz tę zwłokę – Ramone szyderczo uśmiecha się do Zorro – ale nastąpiła mała zmiana planów. Nie robi ci różnicy, kto cię zastrzeli, prawda?

Banita wykrzywia twarz w równie drwiącym uśmiechu. Milczy, choć cięta odpowiedź ciśnie mu się na usta.

Po chwili sierżant wraca w towarzystwie jednego z więźniów, naprędce coś mu tłumacząc. W spojrzeniu kaprala Gomeza, bo to on jest tym więźniem, nie ma śladu wcześniejszej obojętności. Zastępują ją nadzieja i przerażenie.

– Udowodnij swoją lojalność – Ramone zwraca się do kaprala – a zostaniesz ułaskawiony. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozkazuje żołnierzom. – Dajcie mu muszkiet i przepuśćcie go do przodu!

– Przepraszam, Zorro – jęczy skruszony sierżant, gdy lansjerzy rozstępują się, robiąc miejsce dla kolegi. – To mój podwładny... Mam obowiązek... – próbuje tłumaczyć.

Zorro znów się uśmiecha, lecz już bez cienia właściwej mu wesołości. Lekkim skinieniem głowy potwierdza, że rozumie motywy Mendozy i nie ma do niego żalu. Dla _alcalde_ nie jest istotne, kto strzeli. O dziwo, nie żąda tego przywileju dla siebie. Jeśli zaś dzięki temu kapral przeżyje, sierżant podsunął najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Gomez chwiejnym krokiem wychodzi przed szereg, drżącymi dłońmi odbiera broń od Mendozy. Czuje na sobie wzrok Zorro, lecz unika jego spojrzenia. Teraz rozumie, jakim ciężarem obarczył swoich kolegów, w przypływie odwagi rezygnując z opaski na oczy, kiedy...

* * *

><p><em>Kiedy parę dni wcześniej on sam, żołnierz kolonialnej armii, stał po drugiej stronie muszkietu. A raczej pięciu muszkietów, z których mierzyli do niego jego towarzysze z koszar. Groza śmierci w spojrzeniu skazańca musiała wstrząsnąć nimi do głębi. Bo choć znali wojskową rzeczywistość, choć potrafili zabijać wrogów, a i egzekucje nie były im obce, z koniecznością odebrania życia bezbronnemu koledze nie mogło się równać żadne z ich doświadczeń.<em>

_Nie chcąc utrudniać im wykonania rozkazu, kapral odwrócił wzrok. Tylko po to, by dostrzec skruszone miny pozostających z boku Pereza i Sancheza. Ci dwaj bardzo szybko uświadomili sobie, że nieszczęsny pomysł zaszantażowania starszego stopniem lansjera, zamiast przynieść oczekiwane korzyści, obarczy ich odpowiedzialnością za jego śmierć. Niestety wyrzuty sumienia i szczery żal, spowodowane tamtym bezmyślnym zachowaniem, nie były w stanie cofnąć czasu i zmienić biegu wydarzeń. Zawieszeni w prawach i obowiązkach szeregowi mogli jedynie gorąco podziękować Bogu, że zastosowana wobec nich kara oznaczała również wyłączenie ich z plutonu egzekucyjnego._

_Jednak tamtego dnia muszkiety nie wystrzeliły, a nim zdezorientowani żołnierze uzmysłowili sobie, co, czy raczej kto jest tego przyczyną, garnizonowe podwórze wypełniły kłęby duszącego dymu. W potężnej kotłowaninie, która wówczas wybuchła, wśród krzyków, szczęku broni i odgłosów dławiącego kaszlu zginęły nawet wściekłe wrzaski Luisa Ramone._

_Gdy dym wreszcie opadł, po skazańcu nie było ani śladu, zaś miejsce niedoszłej egzekucji przypominało pole po bitwie. O tym, kto w niej zwyciężył, świadczyła pokaźna litera „Z", wyrysowana węglem na murze._

* * *

><p>Teraz broń jest sprawna. Teraz, by ocalić własne życie, Gomez musi strzelić do swojego niedawnego wybawcy.<p>

**Cdn.**


	2. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie

_**Od autorki: **__Dziękuję za komentarze!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie<strong>

Wszystko zaczęło się od strzału i teraz strzałem ma się zakończyć.

* * *

><p><em>Na głównym placu pueblo panował chaos, jaki zwykł towarzyszyć interwencjom Zorro. Usiłujący dosięgnąć banitę żołnierze mieszali się z entuzjastycznie kibicującymi mu mieszkańcami. Ożywionymi tym bardziej, że ich obrońca zajmował się właśnie wyjątkowo uciążliwym w ostatnim czasie złodziejem.<em>

– _Miejsce w celi już czeka, amigo – zapewnił, dopadłszy koniokrada na garnizonowym dachu, i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, widząc, że tamten ani myśli się poddać. _– _Skoro nalegasz. – Skłonił się i skrzyżował z nim toledańską szpadę. Znów miał okazję pobawić się walką. I brakowało najwyżej kilku sekund, żeby wyświadczył lansjerom przysługę, posyłając za kraty zuchwałego rabusia, kiedy padł strzał. Nie pierwszy w tym zajściu, lecz niepoprzedzony komendą w odróżnieniu od wcześniejszej salwy..._

_Zgromadzeni na placu zamarli. Chwiejne ruchy czarno odzianego banity, bezwład jego lewej ręki nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że trafiła go kula. Niedawny faworyt pojedynku teraz uchylał się przed ostrzem przeciwnika, który, odzyskawszy szanse, przypuścił agresywne natarcie._

_Niestety, choć Zorro cudem uniknął cięcia stali, nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i runął z dachu na stronę garnizonowego podwórza._

– _Dios, nie! _– _rozpaczliwie krzyknęła kobieta, kilka osób jęknęło z przerażenia._

– _Tak! Tak! TAK! _– _Luis Ramone niemal podskoczył z radości. _– _Udało się! Wreszcie się udało! _– _A widząc, że żołnierzom najwyraźniej udzielił się bezruch tłumu, wrzasnął. _– _Na co czekacie, głąby?! Przyprowadźcie mi Zorro!_

_Wyrwani z otępienia pędem ruszyli za bramę._

– _Ale, alcalde, złodziej... _– _Jedynie sierżant zachował dość przytomności, by nie zapomnieć o drugim przestępcy._

– _Nie obchodzi mnie jakiś złodziej! _– _gwałtownie przerwał mu Ramone, jak zwykle owładnięty swoją obsesją. _– _Chcę Zorro! _– _Pociągnął Mendozę do garnizonu._

_Ale miejsce, w którym powinien leżeć postrzelony banita, znaczyła tylko niewielka plama krwi._ _Zdeterminowany, by przez moment zwłoki nie zaprzepaścić będącego w zasięgu ręki zwycięstwa, alcalde począł wykrzykiwać rozkazy. Ponaglani jego wrzaskami lansjerzy rozproszyli się po koszarach. Jedni przetrząsali podwórze, inni zaglądali do kolejnych pomieszczeń, dwóch pilnowało bramy._

_Mijały minuty, a Ramone wpadał w coraz większą furię. Wyzywał żołnierzy od kretynów i nieudaczników, wymieniając przy tym cały szereg kar, jakie na nich nałoży, gdy znów pozwolą wymknąć się Zorro. Przerażeni wyrzuceniem z wojska, drastyczną obniżką żołdu, więzieniem, a w najlepszym wypadku wielogodzinną musztrą i sprzątaniem latryn,_ _starannie przeszukiwali każdy zakątek, nie pomijając kuchni, składu broni czy stajni. Jednak zamaskowany bandyta zniknął jak duch._

_Tymczasem, korzystając z zamieszania i odwrócenia uwagi, drugi przestępca niepostrzeżenie zsunął się z dachu, dosiadł konia i pędem opuścił Los Angeles._

* * *

><p>Gdyby tamtego nieszczęsnego dnia Gomez nie strzelił, gdyby trafił w próżnię tak jak jego koledzy... Odległość była duża, skromne umiejętności kaprala – wszystkim dobrze znane. Może nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi. Na pewno nikt nie byłby zdziwiony.<p>

Ale strzelił. I teraz musi wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. Za tamto trafienie i za wszystko, co wydarzyło się potem. Za to, co zrobił i czego nie zrobił. Czym się kierował i o czym nie pomyślał. Za całą lawinę wypadków, które sprawiły, że teraz stoi w tym właśnie miejscu, przed tym konkretnym człowiekiem. Za życie tego człowieka. Tak, kapral wie, że życie Zorro jest w jego rękach, że wszystko, co pozostało obrońcy ludu, to godnie czekać na strzał. I choć wstrząsa nim ta świadomość, wie, że musi znaleźć dość siły, by wykonać powierzone zadanie. Inaczej koszmar się nie zakończy, a tylko zmieni swoje oblicze.

**Cdn.**


	3. Wymowa spojrzenia

_**Od autorki: **Ogromnie dziękuję za dobre słowa i piękne życzenia!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3. Wymowa spojrzenia<strong>

Zorro pojawia się w Los Angeles od ładnych paru lat. Ponieważ przyjaciel ludu jest wrogiem władzy, wyeliminowanie go Luis Ramone uznał za nadrzędny cel miejscowego garnizonu. Nikogo zatem nie dziwi, że dopaść lisa próbuje każdy podległy _alcalde_ żołnierz. Również nikogo, kto poznał specyfikę _pueblo_, nie dziwi bezskuteczność tych prób.

Kapral Gomez już dawno wyzbył się złudzeń, że to on przyczyni się do zguby zamaskowanego jeźdźca, nie zaprzątał więc sobie głowy rozpatrywaniem moralnych następstw tak abstrakcyjnej sytuacji.

Aż do tamtego dnia.

* * *

><p><em>Tamtego dnia razem z kolegami w pośpiechu przeszukiwał koszary, zbyt oszołomiony tym, co się stało, by myślami wybiegać choćby sekundę do przodu.<em>

– _Wyłaź, Zorro! _– _nawoływał tymczasem alcalde. _– _No dalej, nie wygłupiaj się. Przecież wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś. Oszczędź fatygi sobie i nam. Prędzej czy później i tak cię znajdziemy, tchórzu! _– _zirytował się wreszcie, po czym zaczął drwić. _– _Jeszcze się wykrwawisz i zepsujesz mi zabawę, a ludziom widowisko. Będą zawiedzeni. _– _Odczekał chwilę, a stwierdziwszy, że sarkazm również nie przyniósł rezultatu, zaproponował. _– _Zawrzyjmy układ. Jeśli sam się poddasz... _– _urwał, by zastanowić się nad ewentualnym ustępstwem. _– _No nie, nie zmienię formy egzekucji. Bądźmy poważni, musisz zawisnąć. Spokojnej nocy w celi też nie mogę ci obiecać. Mamy do _porozmawiania_ – zaakcentował. _– _Wszystkie moje krzywdy... Jesteś mi winien zadośćuczynienie, sam chyba przyznasz. Ale może... Może... Ech, niech stracę. _– _Machnął ręką. _– _Zgodzę się spełnić twoją ostatnią prośbę. Oczywiście, jeśli będzie dostatecznie _uprzejma_ oraz będzie się mieścić w granicach rozsądku i obowiązującego prawa – zastrzegł, żądny upadlających błagań (przypuszczalnie o życie innych zdrajców), którym odmówi, zasłaniając się restrykcyjnymi przepisami. _– _No, to jak będzie, hm? Radzę skorzystać, zanim się rozmyślę. Za moment mogę nie być już tak pobłażliwy!_

_Nim alcalde skończył swój monolog i zaczął z powrotem wrzeszczeć na żołnierzy, Gomez wpadł jak burza do swojej kwatery, a ujrzawszy nieproszonego gościa, natychmiast wymierzył w niego broń._

– _Zorro! Poddaj się albo zginiesz! _– _rzucił typowe polecenie._

_Rozkaz kaprala nie spotkał się ze spodziewanym oporem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, siedzący na podłodze banita nie podniósł się na nogi, nie odpowiedział złośliwym żartem ani nawet ironicznie się nie uśmiechnął. Jedynie cicho westchnął i powoli odsunął rękę, którą przyciskał do zranionego barku. Oniemiały Gomez dopiero po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w jego oczy zrozumiał, co oznacza ten gest. _

_Tak, Zorro naprawdę się poddał. Świadomy, w jak beznadziejnym jest położeniu, uznał, że tylko kula może go wybawić od zemsty alcalde. Chciał więc ułatwić lansjerowi strzał. Chciał zostać trafiony prosto w serce, umrzeć szybko i godnie, a nie czekać na egzekucję, rozpaczając i cierpiąc od ran. Spojrzeniem prosił kaprala, by oszczędził mu bólu i upokorzeń, by żywego nie oddał w ręce Ramone._

_Jednak Gomez nie spełnił tej prośby. Dostrzegłszy krew na czarnej koszuli i zrozumiawszy, że Zorro nie da rady się bronić, powoli opuścił lufę muszkietu. Jeszcze przez moment pozostawał w bezruchu, po czym małymi kroczkami wycofał się z pomieszczenia i zamknął drzwi na klucz._

_„Alcalde. Trzeba zawiadomić alcalde." _– _Zamiast biec do przełożonego, kapral ciężko oparł się o ścianę. W uszach dźwięczały mu słowa pragnącego smakować zemstę Ramone, przed oczami stał obraz pozbawionego złudzeń banity_. – _„Alcalde stanowi prawo. Prawo karze przestępców. Zorro jest przestępcą" _– _powtarzał sobie, próbując zagłuszyć niepożądane wyrzuty sumienia. Bez skutku. _– _„Zorro jest ranny. Alcalde będzie wobec niego okrutny. To wszystko moja wina" _– _przeraził się nagle, nie tyle wizją losu, jaki czeka banitę, co świadomością, że będzie za ten los odpowiedzialny._

– _Gomez! Gomez, głuchy jesteś? _– _Oprzytomniał, szturchnięty przez Regisa. Kolega wskazał na drzwi. _– _Sprawdzałeś już tutaj?_

– _Co? Tu... _– _Kapral zawahał się i skłamał. _– _Tak! Czysto!_

– _Więc chodź ze mną, pomożesz mi. _– _Regis pociągnął go za sobą._

* * *

><p>Wspominając tamtą sytuację i niemy przekaz, który mówił więcej niż słowa, Gomez zdobywa się na odwagę i podnosi wzrok. Z ulgą odkrywa, że spojrzenie Zorro nie jest spojrzeniem skazańca, że choć jest w nim zachęta do strzału, nie towarzyszą jej rezygnacja i strach.<p>

**Cdn.**


	4. To tylko słowa

_**Od autorki: **Ech, pisząc ten rozdział przeżyłam pierwszy kryzys. Wydawało mi się, że nie przebrnę przez potrójną przeplatankę. Moje zwątpienie musiało się udzielić bohaterowi i chyba po części stąd taki dramatyczno-patetyczny nastrój poniższego kawałka ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4. To tylko słowa<strong>

– Jak to jest, Zorro? – przerywa ciszę _alcalde_.

Banita posyła mu niechętne spojrzenie. Ani myśli dociekać, co nagle zaintrygowało Ramone, nie ma nastroju na słowne utarczki.

– Jak to jest patrzeć w oczy śmierci? – Lekceważące milczenie nie zraża _alcalde._ – Jak to jest wiedzieć, że przed karą nie ma ucieczki?

Zorro uśmiecha się drwiąco. Mógł przypuszczać, że brak szafotu pośrodku _pueblo_ i tłumnie otaczającej go widowni nie przeszkodzi Ramone chełpić się zwycięstwem ani nie sprawi, że zaniecha on podniosłej przemowy.

– Przekonasz się szybciej, niż myślisz, _alcalde_ – odpowiada spokojnie.

Sam żegnał się z życiem już niejeden raz.

* * *

><p><em>Wówczas, uwięziony w żołnierskiej kwaterze, również nie liczył na cud. Kolejny cud, bo w jakiś niepojęty sposób nie tylko nie połamał się na skutek upadku, ale zdołał błyskawicznie zerwać się z ziemi i ukryć w pierwszym otwartym pomieszczeniu, nim obezwładnił go ból. Niestety schronienie szybko stało się pułapką, z której, ranny i poobijany, nie był w stanie wydostać się o własnych siłach, tym bardziej że w trakcie ucieczki nie uniknąłby walki.<em>

_Siedział więc i czekał. Na przybycie alcalde z uzbrojonym oddziałem, na zerwanie maski i aresztowanie, na ciężką noc w więziennej celi... Na świt, który nie tylko jemu odbierze nadzieję. Świadomy, że idąc na szafot będzie się chwiał z wyczerpania, bał się, czy zdoła z godnością pokonać swoją ostatnią drogę. I na oczach całego pueblo godnie umrzeć hańbiącą śmiercią._

_Cóż, podejmując walkę o sprawiedliwość mógł się spodziewać, że za zuchwałe sprzeciwianie się władzy przyjdzie mu słono zapłacić. Że z pętlą na szyi zakończy ryzykowną misję. Jednak nie był na to gotowy. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie, kiedy tyran wciąż stanowi prawo. Nie, kiedy ludzie nadal potrzebują obrońcy. Nie, kiedy Los Angeles nękają rozmaici przestępcy. Nie, kiedy nie zdążył wyznać _jej_ prawdy..._

* * *

><p>– O czym marzysz, Zorro? – Ramone świdruje banitę przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Nie mów, jeśli nie chcesz. – Wzrusza ramionami, odnajdując w jego spojrzeniu wyłącznie pogardę. – Cokolwiek to jest, nigdy się nie spełni – uświadamia bezlitośnie.<p>

Znajome słowa. Ricardo Quintana i jego pułapka. Pożałowania godne naśladownictwo. Mimo to, ku nieskrywanej satysfakcji _alcalde_, z twarzy Zorro znika ironiczny uśmiech.

* * *

><p><em>Victoria. Jej miłość dawała mu siłę do walki. Pragnienie, by spełnić złożoną jej obietnicę, determinowało do pokonywania wszelkich przeciwności. Nie wtedy. Tamtego dnia, zbyt słaby, żeby samemu się uratować, uwięziony w miejscu, gdzie nie dotrze wsparcie, myśląc o niej pogrążał się w rozpaczy.<em>

_Nie miał większego marzenia niż budowanie z nią wspólnej przyszłości. Nie śnił gorszego koszmaru niż ten, w którym ją tracił. Jej odejście złamałoby mu serce. Bez niej nie istniał. Rankiem to on ją zostawi. Gdy sam znajdzie ukojenie w śmierci, Victoria będzie cierpieć i uczyć się żyć bez niego._

* * *

><p>– Ależ oczywiście. – <em>Alcalde<em> uśmiecha się szeroko. – Twoja_ señorita_. Pragniesz odsłonić twarz, stojąc przed ołtarzem z twoją _se__ñoritą_!_ –_ trafia w najczulszy punkt przeciwnika. – Wiesz? Załatwię ci coś podobnego. Na pogrzebie Victoria Escalante zdejmie maskę z twojego trupa! – zapewnia z nienawiścią. – A potem... – urywa i znów się uśmiecha, tym razem perwersyjnie. – Potem nauczę ją pokory. Będę ją uczył do skutku!

– Dosyć! – Póki Ramone koncentrował się na nim, Zorro cierpliwie znosił uszczypliwości i drwiny. Teraz, słysząc groźby pod adresem Victorii, gotów jest skoczyć wrogowi do gardła. – Ty podły...

– Ani drgnij! – Ostry ton i uniesiona ręka _alcalde_ przypominają banicie o wymierzonych w niego muszkietach, powstrzymując go przed desperackim atakiem. – I radzę uważać na słowa – ostrzega Ramone – bo to ona mi za nie zapłaci.

– Jeśli ją tkniesz...

– To co? Zabijesz mnie? – drwiąco prycha_ alcalde_. – Martwy mnie nie powstrzymasz. Jeśli zechcę, powieszę ją i nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi – uświadamia i pyta, tknięty nową myślą. – A może wolisz ustąpić jej pierwszeństwa? Jeśli ci zależy, każę ją przyprowadzić i rozstrzelać na twoich oczach – proponuje. – Nie? Chcesz, żebym ją oszczędził? – wnioskuje z milczenia przeciwnika. – Więc wysłuchasz wszystkiego, co mam do powiedzenia.

Przekonujący argument. Zorro wie, że Luis Ramone nie zwykł żartować. Że jeśli rozdrażni _alcalde_, nie zdoła ocalić swojej ukochanej. Zaciska pięści. To, co musi znieść, to tylko słowa. Okrutne, raniące, ale tylko słowa.

– Widzę, że się rozumiemy. Doskonale. – Głos i uśmiech Ramone są pełne nienawistnej satysfakcji. – Zostawmy _señoritę_ – postanawia i porusza kolejny drażliwy temat. – Masz innych bliskich, Zorro? Kochającego ojca? Troskliwą matkę? Wiedzą, że ich syn jest pospolitym bandytą?

Znów celne trafienie. Zorro wytęża siły, by pod maską obojętności ukryć prawdziwe uczucia. Dotąd nie podzielił się z ojcem swoim sekretem. Nie przyznał się, choć już wcześniej zdarzyło mu się tego żałować. Ubolewał nad tym, gdy ugodzony kulą przestępcy starszy _caballero_ nie mógł wybudzić się ze śpiączki. Ubolewał również, gdy sam został podobnie zraniony.

* * *

><p><em>Wtedy, w koszarach,<em> _był pewien, że nie dostanie następnej szansy na szczerą rozmowę. Że zginie, nie zdążywszy wyjaśnić, dlaczego oszukiwał najbliższą osobę, i poprosić o wybaczenie._

_Miał wspaniałego ojca. Ojca, który, choć pragnął syna-przywódcy, gotowego stanąć na czele caballeros i zmobilizować ich do czynnego oporu wobec tyranii, zaakceptował konsekwentnie unikającego walki mola książkowego, naukowca, artystę... Który nie potępiał ekscentryka, niezdary i tchórza. Który kochał go i szanował mimo zawiedzionych nadziei._

_Don Alejandro zasługiwał na prawdę. Na otwartość i zaufanie ze strony jedynaka. Na radość i dumę z jego odważnych wyczynów. Na świadomość, że jego dziedzic godny jest mienić się de la Vegą, nim... Nim okryje hańbą rodowe nazwisko, umierając śmiercią bandyty._

* * *

><p>– A może nie działasz sam? – drąży dalej <em>alcalde<em>. – Wybacz, ale mój autorytet, zwierzchnicy... Nie mogę okazać łaski twoim pomocnikom – tłumaczy przepraszającym tonem. – Nawet gdybym chciał – dorzuca złośliwie i pyta już bez ogródek. – To ile stryczków mam przygotować, co?

Wyobrażenie prowadzonego na szafot Felipe przeszywa Zorro lodowatym dreszczem. _Nie! To się nie stanie! Nikt się nigdy nie dowie!_ Usiłuje odgonić kolejne drastyczne obrazy. Czując, że traci panowanie nad sobą, odwraca wzrok od roześmianej twarzy Ramone. Z wyczekiwaniem spogląda na Gomeza. Ten niepozorny lansjer za chwilę sprawi, że banita nie usłyszy już żadnej groźby, zniewagi czy drwiny, że nie zrani go już ani jedno bezlitosne słowo.

**Cdn.**


	5. Motywacja

_**Od autorki: **Wiecie co? Zaczynam doświadczać, co to znaczy, że komentarze karmią wenę. Dzięki! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5. Motywacja<strong>

_Co ja robię?_ Gdyby kapral Gomez zadał sobie to pytanie tamtego dnia, zapewne nie musiałby zadawać go teraz. Teraz, kiedy ponaglony rozkazem _alcalde_ unosi lufę muszkietu i próbuje wycelować prosto w serce zamaskowanego mężczyzny. Gdyby wówczas odrzucił podszepty sumienia, gdyby się zastanowił, rozważył ryzyko, uświadomił sobie możliwe konsekwencje... Obecna sytuacja nigdy by nie zaistniała. Strachliwy żołnierz nie znalazłby dość odwagi, by postąpić wbrew woli dowódcy. Tym bardziej, by samemu, bez broni zbliżyć się do Zorro.

* * *

><p><em>Bieganina i krzyki w koszarach ustały po blisko półgodzinie, gdy ktoś wpadł na pomysł, że może jakimś cudem Zorro zdołał wydostać się za bramę, i obława przeniosła się do pueblo. Gdy również przetrząsanie miasta, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tawerny señority Escalante, nie dało oczekiwanego rezultatu, oddział lansjerów wyruszył na okoliczne wzgórza.<em>

_Pozostawiony na straży w garnizonie kapral Gomez ostrożnie wślizgnął się do swojej kwatery. Zorro, którego szczęk klucza w drzwiach wyrwał z ponurych rozmyślań, kurczowo ścisnął w dłoni rękojeść szpady. Choć nie był w stanie podnieść się na nogi, nie zamierzał pozwolić dosięgnąć się inaczej niż kulą. Jednak na widok samotnego żołnierza, który, zamiast muszkietu, trzymał w ręku dzban i jakieś zawiniątko, odłożył broń. Gomez niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do banity. Uklęknął przy nim, a gdy rozwinął pakunek, na twarzy Zorro odmalowała się ulga połączona ze zdziwieniem. Znajdowały się tam bowiem opatrunki, a przyniesione wraz z nimi naczynie było wypełnione wodą. Kapral sięgnął również po koc ze swojego posłania._

_– Dlaczego to robisz?_

_– B-bo… Bo t-to… Bo to ja strzeliłem – wykrztusił w końcu wyraźnie przestraszony żołnierz._

_– Doskonale trafienie. – Zorro uniósł się lekko, gdy lansjer podkładał mu pod plecy miękkie oparcie, i skrzywił się. Dobrze znając umiejętności ludzi alcalde, nie zdołał się jednak powstrzymać przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania. – Gdzieś ty się nauczył tak strzelać?_

_– Właściwie t-to ja… J-ja... Ja mierzyłem do tego drugiego – ponownie wyjąkał kapral. – Ale nie zamierzałem go zabić – dorzucił natychmiast, uznawszy, że powinien się wytłumaczyć przed szanującym życie banitą, który, choć ranny i osłabiony, niezmiennie wzbudzał w nim respekt i strach. – Chciałem go tylko zatrzymać. Celowałem w nogę... _

_Zorro nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc tak szczere wyznanie. Jednak, zaraz przypomniawszy sobie, w jak beznadziejnej jest sytuacji, odezwał się z powagą._

– _Co ze mną zrobisz?_

– _Opatrzę ci ranę._

– _A potem?_

– _Nie wiem…_

– _Alcalde?_

– _Nie! – Tym razem żołnierz zaprzeczył szybko i zdecydowanie. – On by cię powiesił – wyjaśnił, jakby to, że musi zapobiec egzekucji banity, było dla niego najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie._

_Nie przyznał się do towarzyszącego poczuciu winy niepokoju przed gniewem rozgoryczonych mieszkańców. Do obaw, że w pueblo może znaleźć się śmiałek, gotów pomścić samozwańczego obrońcę, nie dość jednak śmiały (czy nie aż tak szalony), by wziąć odwet na samym alcalde. Jeśli zaś nawet nikt nie odważy się podnieść ręki na królewskiego lansjera, Gomez był przekonany, że wszechobecne niechęć, wrogość i żal zmuszą go do opuszczenia Los Angeles. Uznanie Luisa Ramone, wojskowa ranga ani żadne materialne korzyści nie zrekompensują mu straty przyjaciół i domu._

_W natłoku wrażeń nie pomyślał, że nieprzychylność obywateli pueblo jest niczym wobec wściekłości alcalde, a rezygnacja z niezadowalającej i niepewnej nagrody oznacza wybór surowej kary._

* * *

><p>Teraz kapral świadomy jest konsekwencji każdej z możliwych decyzji. Wie, co czeka zarówno jego, jak i czarno odzianego mężczyznę. Jeśli nie strzeli, zginą obaj. Tak samo, jeśli spudłuje. Jeśli tylko zrani banitę, sam przeżyje, być może nawet wróci do łask, ale ranny Zorro w rękach<em> alcalde<em>... Nie, to nie wchodzi w grę. Musi więc trafić prosto w serce. Jest to winien Zorro.

Jest mu winien ten jeden celny strzał.

**Cdn.**


	6. Grunt to opanowanie

**Rozdział 6. Grunt to opanowanie**

– Nie ruszaj się z miejsca, sierżancie. – Luis Ramone nie krzyczy. Nie ucieka się również do przekleństw i gróźb. Już sam ton jego głosu sprawia, że Mendoza porzuca zamiar zbliżenia się do roztrzęsionego kaprala i zastyga w bezruchu, nie śmiąc postawić ani kroku. Lodowata stanowczość rozkazu, tak odmienna od dobrze znanych wściekłych wrzasków furiata, podniosłej mowy samochwały czy szyderczej satysfakcji zwycięzcy, powstrzymuje sierżanta przed wypowiedzeniem choćby jednego słowa protestu.

* * *

><p><em>Tamtego dnia Ramone nawet nie starał się nad sobą panować. Ledwie żołnierze wyruszyli na wzgórza, dobiegające zza bramy garnizonu wyzwiska poinformowały mieszkańców Los Angeles, że „kompletny idiota, skończony dureń i tępy baran" Mendoza wypaczył nieco polecenie dowódcy.<em>

– _Ale, alcalde... – jęczał skruszony sierżant, próbując tłumaczyć, dlaczego został w pueblo, zamiast dowodzić przeszukującym okolicę oddziałem. – Ale ja... Ja chciałem dopilnować... Myślałem... Ktoś powinien..._

_Jego usprawiedliwienia zagłuszyły wrzaski alcalde, który darł się na całe gardło, określając niekompetencję podwładnego coraz bardziej wyszukanymi epitetami. Mylił się ten, kto twierdził, że Luis Ramone nie potrafi dobierać słów. Radził sobie znakomicie. Jego zasób wyrazów brzydkich i obraźliwych był doprawdy imponujący!_

_Dyskretnie obserwujący awanturę kapral odsunął się od okna i ponownie przyklęknął przy Zorro. Starając się nie zważać na docierające z zewnątrz hałasy, przystąpił do opatrywania jego barku. Ujął nóż i ostrożnie rozchylił czarną koszulę._

– _Przepraszam... – jęknął na widok postrzału._

_Zorro nie odpowiedział. Uznał, że grzecznościowe „Nic się nie stało" zabrzmiałoby dość... absurdalnie. Zresztą najgorsze miał dopiero przed sobą. Zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć, kiedy ostrze wsunie się w ranę. Koszary, w których się znajdowali, oraz bliska obecność alcalde, który właśnie odprawił sierżanta wściekłym „Zejdź mi z oczu!" i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi gabinetu, nakazywały zachowywać się cicho. Zatem musiał wytrzymać. Lekkim skinieniem potwierdził, że jest gotowy do zabiegu. Jednak, gdy Gomez zbliżył nóż do jego ramienia, ręka tak bardzo mu drżała, że banita złapał go za nadgarstek._

– _Dasz radę się uspokoić? – zapytał łagodnie._

_Żołnierz pokręcił przecząco głową._

– _Więc mam lepszy pomysł: sprowadź sierżanta Mendozę._

– _A-ale… – zająknął się kapral, znów przerażony._

– _Nie bój się, nic mi nie zrobi – zapewnił go Zorro. – Tobie też nie – dodał, zauważywszy, że to nie jego losem zmartwił się lansjer._

_Ta deklaracja wystarczyła, żeby Gomez przestał się trząść. Wybawiony od konieczności udzielania pomocy medycznej, dyskretnie wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia._

* * *

><p>Nie trzeba zbytniej spostrzegawczości, by stwierdzić, że teraz kaprala także ogarnia panika. Lecz choć sierżant dostrzega jego drżące dłonie, wie, że w wykonaniu tego zadania nie może go wesprzeć nawet gestem czy słowem.<p>

**Cdn.**


	7. Między sumieniem a obowiązkiem

**Rozdział 7. Między sumieniem a obowiązkiem**

Sierżant Mendoza zna definicję dobrego żołnierza.

Dobry żołnierz jest lojalny wobec swojego dowódcy. Bezwzględnie podporządkowuje się jego woli. Posłusznie wypełnia otrzymane rozkazy. Odrzuca emocje. Nie myśli, nie czuje. Zabija wrogów. Nie pyta: „dlaczego?".

Dobry żołnierz staje w obronie słabszych. Dba, by ludności cywilnej nie działa się krzywda. By obywatele czuli się bezpiecznie, a wokół nich panowały spokój i porządek. By wszystkich traktowano równo i z szacunkiem.

A co, jeśli jedno drugiemu przeczy? Jeśli okrutny i chciwy zwierzchnik bezlitośnie gnębi swoich poddanych, wróg jest ich przyjacielem, zaś obowiązujące prawo kłóci się z powszechnym rozumieniem sprawiedliwości?

Co, jeśli żołnierz ma gołębie serce?

* * *

><p>– <em>Buenos dias, sierżancie – powitało Mendozę od progu. – Wybacz, że sprawiam kłopot. – Zamaskowany mężczyzna zdobył się na słaby, przepraszający uśmiech.<em>

– _Zorro! Jesteś aresz… – Sierżant urwał i jęknął z przerażeniem. – Madre de Dios! Ranny? – Jego reakcja nie pozostawiła wątpliwości, iż nie był świadomy powodu zaproszenia do kwatery kaprala. – Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał rozpaczliwym głosem. – Powinienem wszcząć alarm!_

– _Nie przeszkodzę ci w tym – spokojnie odpowiedział banita. – Podobnie jak nie ucieknę, ani się nie obronię, gdy wpadnie tutaj Ramone._

– _Mam obowiązek…_

– _Więc poproszę cię tylko o jedną przysługę – przerwał mu Zorro. – Przez wzgląd na naszą długotrwałą znajomość, sam mnie zabij. Przynajmniej zrobisz to… szybko. Tak sądzę. _

– _Żartujesz? – obruszył się Mendoza. – Nie mógłbym... – dodał po chwili, zrozumiawszy, że banita mówił jak najbardziej poważnie._

– _Czyli jednak alcalde – westchnął Zorro._

– _Nie, nie… Nie!_

– _Zatem pozostają nam dwie możliwości. – Zmęczony bólem banita nie miał siły na przeciąganie rozmowy. – Albo pozwolisz mi się wykrwawić, albo… Pomożesz mi, sierżancie?_

_Mendoza tylko na to czekał. Dotąd gorączkowo szukał w myślach powodu, który nakazałby mu zająć się rannym. Ta prośba była dokładnie takim powodem. W zasadzie nie prośba, a pytanie, ale poczciwy sierżant uznał je za wystarczające usprawiedliwienie niesubordynacji, jakiej zamierzał się właśnie dopuścić. Teraz uklęknął przy Zorro, chcąc ocenić stopień urazu._

– _Rana nie zagraża życiu __– stwierdził po krótkich oględzinach. Gdyby nie fatalne samopoczucie, banita skomentowałby _spostrzegawczość_ Mendozy. – Kula nie utkwiła głęboko – padła kolejna _odkrywcza_ uwaga i sprzeczne z nią słowa. – Potrzebny jest lekarz._

– _Nie, to się nie uda. – Zorro pokręcił głową. – Doktor Hernandez nie wejdzie tu niepostrzeżenie._

– _Coś wymyślę, jakoś go wprowadzę – upierał się Mendoza. Wstał i zaczął spacerować po pokoju. – Wiem! – oświeciło go nagle i polecił. – Kapralu, będziesz udawał chorego! Może... niestrawność? Kucharz nie popisał się dzisiejszym obiadem. – Skrzywił się na wspomnienie twardego i niedoprawionego gulaszu. – Nie ma to jak kuchnia señority Escalante... – westchnął, niepocieszony, że wydarzenia dnia uniemożliwiły mu spożycie smacznego posiłku w gospodzie_.

– _To zbyt niebezpieczne – ponownie sprzeciwił się ranny, wyrywając sierżanta z zadumy. Gomez posłał banicie pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. – Ramone nie uwierzy w taki zbieg okoliczności._

– _Więc może don Diego? – nie dawał za wygraną Mendoza. – Zna się na medycynie. To dobry człowiek, nie odmówi pomocy – zapewnił. – Może zastanę go w tawernie. Powiem alcalde, że poprosiłem go o..._

– _Nie wolno nam narażać señora de la Vegi, sierżancie – przerwał mu Zorro. – Tym bardziej że Ramone zdaje się za nim nie przepadać. – Zaskoczony propozycją nie znalazł lepszego argumentu na odrzucenie własnej kandydatury._

_Na szczęście obawa o przyjaciela wystarczyła, by Mendoza nie nalegał na realizację swojego pomysłu. Co nie znaczy, że przestał się wzbraniać przed rolą felczera._

– _Kapral ci pomoże – zasugerował banita, starając się ukryć zniecierpliwienie. Czuł, że jeśli dyskusja potrwa jeszcze chwilę, jego rana zacznie być śmiertelna._

– _Nie potrafię…_

– _Sierżancie..._

– _Ja naprawdę nie..._

– _Sierżancie, proszę._

– _Madre de Dios! – jęknął Mendoza i z powrotem przyklęknął przy Zorro. Gomez zbliżył się i podał mu nóż. – Kapralu, a skąd ty właściwie…? – W tym momencie sierżant uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nie wie, jaki udział w całym zajściu ma jego towarzysz._

– _B-bo… Bo t-to ja…_

– _Bo to on mnie postrzelił – wyjaśnił ranny, zanim Gomez zdążył wyjąkać odpowiedź._

– _On? Jak to on? – Mendoza nawet nie próbował ukryć zdziwienia. – Gdzieś ty się nauczył tak strzelać? – zwrócił się do żołnierza._

_Banita znów się uśmiechnął, słysząc pytanie, które sam zadał nie dalej jak pół godziny temu._

– _Nie celował do mnie – odparł, słusznie przypuszczając, że roztrzęsiony kapral będzie miał trudności ze skleceniem zdania._

_Sierżant tylko pokiwał głową. Dobrze znał skromne umiejętności swoich podkomendnych._

– _Zorro... – jęknął raz jeszcze, zanim przystąpił do wyjmowania kuli. – To będzie... Nie mam żadnych środków..._

– _Wiem._

– _Wytrzymasz?_

– _Postaram się._

_Mendoza przeżegnał się i mocno ujął nóż._

* * *

><p>Teraz sierżant również robi znak krzyża. Jest czy nie jest dobrym żołnierzem, jako człowiek wierzący prosi o pomoc Boga.<p>

**Cdn.**


	8. Otucha

_**Od autorki: **Raz jeszcze dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Tym razem kawałek w nastroju dramatycznym, ale obiecuję, że humor też się jeszcze w tej historii pojawi ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8. Otucha<strong>

– To tylko człowiek, kapralu. – Zauważywszy zdenerwowanie podwładnego, _alcalde_ odzywa się nieco łagodniejszym tonem. W przypływie wielkoduszności, na swój sposób próbuje dodać mu otuchy. – Z kulą w sercu już się nie podniesie – zapewnia żołnierza, nie bez nuty satysfakcji w głosie. Nie powstrzymuje się też przed posłaniem Zorro kolejnego triumfalnego uśmiechu.

Słowa wsparcia Luisa Ramone wywołują dokładnie odwrotny skutek. Gomez, który był o krok od poskromienia emocji i zgodnego z wojskowym wyszkoleniem spojrzenia na banitę jak na bezosobowy cel, znów zaczyna się trząść.

* * *

><p><em>Tamtego dnia kapral przekonał się na własne oczy, że ciało niezwyciężonego bohatera w czerni nie jest kuloodpornym pancerzem, a w jego żyłach płynie najprawdziwsza krew.<em>

_Zorro wyglądał źle. Blady, mokry od potu i z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem tylko strojem przypominał roześmianego zuchwalca, który jeszcze tego popołudnia dawał popis zręczności, okpiwając próbujących go schwytać żołnierzy. Teraz z trudem znosił zabiegi sierżanta. Zszokowany i zaniepokojony jego kiepskim stanem, Gomez niespodziewanie przyklęknął i chwycił rannego za rękę. Kierowany impulsem nie miał pojęcia, jak pomocny był jego gest._

_Gdy przy trzeciej już próbie wydłubania kuli dłoń w czarnej rękawicy ścisnęła jego dłoń, kapral zyskał absolutną pewność, że nie ma do czynienia z niezniszczalnym herosem, nocną zjawą, ale ze zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie przekonał go o tym fakt, że postrzelił banitę, nie uwierzył w pełni również na widok krwi. Wyzbył się wątpliwości, dopiero gdy przez dotyk poczuł jego cierpienie._ _I przestał się bać. Dotychczasowy strach zastąpił szacunek i podziw. Bo skoro przed zranieniem czy śmiercią nie chroni Zorro nic poza własnym kunsztem, to jakże musi być dzielny i zdeterminowany, że nie waha się ryzykować życia w bezustannej walce o prawa mieszkańców? Nie, to nie jest zwykły człowiek. Teraz wydał się on Gomezowi jeszcze bardziej niezwykły. Z tym że niezwykłość ta nie wynikała z jakichś nadprzyrodzonych mocy, lecz z wielkiego serca i niesłychanej odwagi._

_Z rozmyślań wyrwało kaprala wrażenie, że uścisk dłoni banity zaczyna słabnąć. W tym momencie sierżant wydobył kulę. Gomez spojrzał na Zorro, a zauważywszy, że jest na granicy utraty przytomności, lekko potrząsnął jego zdrowym ramieniem._

– _Zorro? – odezwał się cicho. – Już po wszystkim._

_Chłodny, wilgotny ręcznik, jaki Mendoza przyłożył właśnie do rany, przyniósł ulgę po męczącym zabiegu. Banita_ _otworzył oczy._

– _Dziękuję – wyszeptał słabym głosem._

_Założenie opatrunku przebiegło sprawnie i chwilę później Zorro odpoczywał, zbierając siły do ucieczki. Co do tego, że nie może dłużej ukrywać się w koszarach, nie było bowiem żadnych wątpliwości._

_Kapral usiadł na pryczy i głęboko odetchnął. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, jak ogromne podjął ryzyko i na jaką naraził się karę, zapewniając przestępcy schronienie i pomoc. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd u niego taka... Nie, to nie była odwaga. To brak wyobraźni. Głupota. Bezmyślność. Czyste szaleństwo!_

_Mimo to nie żałował swojego szlachetnego uczynku._

* * *

><p>Zorro potrafi się odwdzięczyć. Nie tylko za uratowane życie. Stojący naprzeciw czarno odzianego mężczyzny <em>alcalde<em> i jego żołnierze widzą pewnego siebie zuchwalca z drwiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ale Gomez dostrzega coś jeszcze, coś, co jest przeznaczone wyłącznie dla niego.

Zorro spojrzeniem dodaje mu otuchy.

**Cdn.**


	9. Przechytrzyć wroga

_**Od autorki: **Niniejszym informuję, że jesteśmy w połowie opowieści, i wyrażam nadzieję, że tą wiadomością nie załamałam zbytnio osób oczekujących na rozwiązanie :P Skoro dotrwaliście do tego momentu, to może starczy Wam cierpliwości na resztę ;-)_

_Dzięki za komentarze! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9. Przechytrzyć wroga<strong>

_Dlaczego. Jemu. Jest. Tak. Wesoło?!_ Uśmiech Zorro niepokoi _alcalde_. Zgaszony na chwilę okrutnymi słowami, znów maluje się na twarzy banity. Ale przecież Zorro zawsze się śmieje, żartuje i drwi. Ciętym językiem posługuje się nie gorzej niż szpadą! Niejeden raz dowcipkował mimo wymierzonej w niego broni, bawił się przednio podczas pościgów, kpił z żołnierzy, wyszydzał najgroźniejszych rywali... Więcej – wygłupiał się nawet na własnym pogrzebie! I wychodził cało z każdej opresji. _Czyżby teraz też miał plan ucieczki?_ – wpada do głowy _alcalde_. – _Nie, stąd nie ma ucieczki _– upewnia się, naprędce analizując, czy czegoś nie przeoczył. – _Choć wtedy także wydawało się jej nie być..._

* * *

><p><em>Ale wtedy była noc. Utrudzeni żołnierze spali, nieświadomi, że obiekt ich mozolnych poszukiwań kryje się tuż pod ich nosami, pewni za to, że najbliższe dni upłyną im pod znakiem morderczych ćwiczeń, karnych wart i uciążliwych obowiązków. Zasnął również alcalde, który na wydawanie rozkazów i wymyślanie podwładnym w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin spożytkował całą swoją energię, zaś od wrzasków, jakie po raz kolejny wydobył ze swojego gardła na powitanie oddziału wracającego ze wzgórz, niemal stracił głos.<em>

_Kiedy sierżant Mendoza szczegółowo instruował nocnego strażnika w kwestii prawidłowego pełnienia warty, podkreślając konieczność obserwowania całego terenu koszar, a nie zawężania uwagi jedynie do głównej bramy, Gomez wyprowadził z garnizonu wspartego na jego ramieniu zamaskowanego mężczyznę. Trzymając się blisko ścian okalających plac budynków, możliwie szybko przedostali się do przynależnych tawernie stajni. Plan ucieczki zakładał bowiem wypożyczenie wierzchowca od señority Escalante._

– _Zorro? – niepewnie odezwał się kapral, kiedy osiodłał już wskazane zwierzę, zaś banita, po chwili odpoczynku, umieścił swój znak przy końskim żłobie._

– _Tak?_

– _Czy ty... – urwał i przełknął nerwowo. – Czy ja... – Znów miał kłopot ze sformułowaniem pytania. – Czy za to, co ci zrobiłem..._

– _Chcesz wiedzieć, czy się zemszczę? – Zorro spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Skinienie głowy potwierdziło, że odgadł, jakiej deklaracji oczekuje jego towarzysz. – Przecież uratowałeś mi życie – przypomniał. – Nie wydałeś mnie w ręce Ramone. A teraz jesteś tu ze mną, pomagasz mi uciec._

– _Sierżant kazał..._

_Banita uśmiechnął się lekko. „Szczęście, że Gomez okazał się śmielszy w czynach niż w słowach" – przeleciało mu przez myśl._

– _A jeśli alcalde każe ci do mnie strzelić? – zapytał prowokująco._

– _To strzelę. – Tym razem lansjer odpowiedział zaskakująco zdecydowanym tonem i zaraz dodał. – Ale na pewno nie trafię._

– _Chyba że rykoszetem – podchwycił Zorro, nie mogąc się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu, że ostatnie zdanie kaprala nie było żartem, lecz... obietnicą? Podparty przez żołnierza wciągnął się na siodło. – Jestem twoim dłużnikiem – powiedział już całkiem poważnie i unosząc dłoń w pożegnalnym geście, skierował wierzchowca do wrót._

_Przez plac przejechał powoli. Przyspieszył dopiero za bramą pueblo. Gomez utkwił wzrok w miejscu, w którym czarna sylwetka jeźdźca zlała się z mrokiem nocy. Dumał przez chwilę, po czym ruszył z powrotem do garnizonu._

* * *

><p>Luis Ramone nie zna szczegółów tamtej ucieczki. Jakkolwiek jednak nie wyglądała, jakimikolwiek sztuczkami nie posługiwał się dotąd ten przebiegły lis, z tej pułapki się nie wydostanie. Przekonany o swoim zwycięstwie <em>alcalde<em> dochodzi do wniosku, że drwiącym uśmiechem Zorro próbuje go zwieść. Otwiera usta, by poinformować, że przejrzał zamiary banity i ani na moment nie straci czujności, kiedy za jego plecami rozlega się znajomy głos – głos, który tylekroć go irytował, a teraz brzmi wręcz rozkosznie. Oburzone „_Alcalde_!", urwane „Wasi ludzie nie skończyli…" i przerażone, rozpaczliwe „Och!" są jak najpiękniejsza melodia. Zwłaszcza że Zorro, który normalnie uśmiechnąłby się jeszcze szerzej, robi się blady jak ściana. Widok grozy na jego twarzy wart jest wszystkich pieniędzy! Jakikolwiek miał plan, najwyraźniej właśnie spalił on na panewce.

**Cdn.**


	10. Prawdziwie kochający

_**Od autorki: **__WIELKIE dzięki za dłuuugie i wnikliwe komentarze! :D_

_A nawiązując do „An Explosive Situation" i marzeń…_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10. Prawdziwie kochający<strong>

– Idealny moment, _señorita_. – _Alcalde_ nie posiada się ze szczęścia. Pojawienie się Victorii Escalante jeszcze nigdy tak go nie ucieszyło. Zazwyczaj poirytowany jej obecnością, teraz ma ochotę wyściskać wszędobylską dziewczynę. – W sam raz na egzekucję.

W jego wyobraźni rozgrywa się już przedstawienie.

_Zanosząca się spazmatycznym szlochem señorita szarpie się w uścisku żołnierzy, rozpaczliwie błaga o litość dla swojego kochanka. Ale to nie na niej koncentruje się uwaga alcalde._

– _Chyba nie będę miał serca was rozdzielić – niemal słyszy swój własny głos i napawa się widokiem przerażenia w oczach znienawidzonego wroga._

_A potem następuje efektowny finał: Victorii udaje się wyrwać lansjerom, desperacko przedziera się do skazańca i już ma rzucić się w jego objęcia, kiedy ten odpycha ją na bok i przeszyty kulami pada u jej stóp._

Tymczasem Victoria stoi jak skamieniała. Oczekujący widowiska na miarę romantycznego dramatu _alcalde_, po chwili zawodu, zaczyna czerpać satysfakcję również z tego obrazka. Na jego oczach marzenia tych dwojga rozsypują się w proch. Dumna, wyszczekana _señorita _nie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. Po policzkach ciekną jej łzy. Zorro także się nie odzywa. Spuścił głowę i patrzy w ziemię. Nie może znieść rozpaczy dziewczyny.

– Pozwól jej odejść, _alcalde_ – mówi wreszcie, podnosząc wzrok. – Proszę.

Prośba. Cudownie! Lód w głosie i spojrzeniu banity umyka Ramone. Nie wychwytuje, że było to raczej żądanie. Odmawia. Z uśmiechem kręci głową. Choć groził, że to zrobi, ostatecznie nie kazał sprowadzić dziewczyny. Zjawiła się sama. Skoro _tak miało być_, Victoria zostanie.

– Nie... – Pod _señoritą_ uginają się nogi. Gdyby nie refleks sierżanta Mendozy, upadłaby na ziemię. Koszmar się nie wydarzył, Zorro ocalał po pechowym postrzale, sądziła więc, że największe niebezpieczeństwo jest już zażegnane. Tymczasem los, który był łaskaw tamtej nocy, odmienił się teraz, niespodziewanie.

* * *

><p><em>Tamtej nocy Victoria nawet nie zamierzała się kłaść. Niepokój i tak nie pozwoliłby jej zasnąć, wyobraźnia podsuwała coraz bardziej dramatyczne scenariusze. Choć wieczorne wrzaski alcalde nie pozostawiły wątpliwości, że żołnierzom nie udało się schwytać banity, a z zasłyszanej po zmierzchu rozmowy dwóch szeregowych, którzy nie żałowali sobie wina, wynikało, że nie natrafili również na żaden jego ślad, dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy Zorro zdołał bezpiecznie dotrzeć do swojej kryjówki. I czy otrzymał niezbędną pomoc. A jeśli nie? Jeśli nie miał dość sił, by wrócić do domu? Jeśli tylko schronił się w jakimś przypadkowym miejscu i teraz umiera tam z upływu krwi? W bólu, samotności i bez nadziei?<em>

_Po raz kolejny obeszła tawernę, zaglądając do wszystkich pomieszczeń. Nietypowy brak gości w cieszącej się powodzeniem gospodzie był jej na rękę. Dwaj przejezdni, którzy tego dnia wynajęli pokoje, zrezygnowali po wizycie alcalde. Odebrawszy wpłaconą z góry należność za nocleg, naprędce ruszyli w dalszą drogę, decydując, że odpoczną w innym, _spokojniejszym_ pueblo. Victoria nie była zdziwiona ani zła. Nie na nich. Wspomnienie, jak potraktował ich Ramone, gdy po południu wpadł do tawerny z oddziałem uzbrojonych żołnierzy, nadal wprawiało ją we wściekłość._

_Jednak agresja i bezczelność alcalde nie miały teraz żadnego znaczenia. Nie, kiedy jej ukochany mógł być w poważnych tarapatach. Podejrzewając, że może u niej szukać pomocy, nie zamknęła tylnych drzwi od gospody i co jakiś czas zaglądała do kuchni, sprawdzając, czy się tam nie pojawił. Na próżno. Chcąc odgonić natrętne myśli, skoncentrowała się na porządkach._

_A naprawdę było co sprzątać. Bałagan, jaki zostawili po sobie żołnierze, był wprost przerażający! W pośpiechu przetrząsnęli każdy zakamarek, nie pomijając kufrów i szaf, których zawartość obecnie piętrzyła się na podłogach. Jakby zapomnieli, że Zorro nie jest mogącym wleźć w ciasną dziurę lisem, tylko rosłym mężczyzną! Podczas przypominających huragan poszukiwań ucierpiało także wyposażenie tawerny. Wyważone drzwi od kilku pokoi, poprzewracane meble, rozbite naczynia… Determinacja alcalde siała ogromne zniszczenia. „Szkoda, że jeszcze nie zajrzeli do szuflad!" – myślała ze złością señorita. – „A może ukryłam go w garnku?!" Choć gdyby tylko istniała taka możliwość, zrobiłaby to bez wahania._

_Ramone doskonale o tym wiedział._

* * *

><p>Tak, <em>alcalde<em> wie, że to, co łączy właścicielkę gospody z zamaskowanym banitą, nie jest jedynie przelotnym romansem, że oboje oddaliby za siebie życie. On, zawsze mający ostatnie słowo, teraz, pamiętając groźby pod jej adresem, pokornie milczy, skłonny zrobić wszystko, czego zażąda jego pogromca, znieść każde upokorzenie. A ona... Choć Ramone nie ma dowodów jej zdrady, jest pewien, że tamtej nocy pomogła kochankowi w ucieczce. I wydobędzie z niej przyznanie się do winy!

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem, mimo gotowości i najszczerszych chęci, Victoria nie udzieliła wówczas schronienia bliskiemu jej sercu przestępcy. Pobieżnie ogarnąwszy bałagan w gospodzie, bladym świtem zajrzała do stajni.<em>

_Niemal krzyknęła, otworzywszy bramę. Brakowało jednego z wierzchowców – pięknego skarogniadego wałacha. W zeszłym miesiącu kupiła go od don Alejandro de la Vegi. „Przeklęty koniokrad!" – Tupnęła ze złości. – „A mógł już siedzieć…" – Urwana myśl przypomniała jej, jakim okolicznościom rabuś zawdzięcza wolność._

_Zrezygnowana podeszła do pustego żłobu i… Wydała z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk. W drewnie była wycięta litera. TA litera. Więc Zorro tu był! Ale kiedy? Przecież żołnierze… I jak długo? Czekał na nią? Jak mogła nie pomyśleć… Potrzebował jej, a ona…_

– _Uspokój się! – nakazała sobie stanowczym tonem. – Zorro żyje. Pożyczył konia, by wrócić do domu. – Dopiero brzmienie tych słów rozładowało jej wewnętrzne napięcie. Victoria oparła się o ścianę._

„_Dobry wybór" – przyznała w myślach. – „Młody, rączy ogier. No i ciemnej maści." – Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, lecz zamiast tego zaczęła szlochać z ulgi i ze wzruszenia._

_Mężczyzna, z którym pragnęła budować przyszłość, wczoraj niemal zginął. Z tarapatów nie wyszedł bez szwanku. Był ranny. Uciekał. Mimo to zadbał, by się nie martwiła, zostawiając dla niej znak życia._

* * *

><p>Teraz, chcąc oszczędzić ukochanej wstrząsającego widoku, banita posyła proszące spojrzenie sierżantowi Mendozie. Poczciwy żołnierz przygarnia do siebie Victorię. Roztrzęsiona, zapłakana dziewczyna wtula się twarzą w wojskową kurtkę, a sierżant szepce jej coś do ucha.<p>

**Cdn.**


	11. Wino

_**Od autorki: **Obiecywałam humor i oto proszę ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 11. Wino<strong>

Szeregowy Sanchez porusza się niespokojnie. Napięcie staje się nie do zniesienia. Poprawia chwyt muszkietu. Jego ręce drętwieją od trzymania gotowej do strzału broni.

_Niech Gomez wreszcie pociągnie za spust. _Nie, żeby Sanchezowi zależało na śmierci samozwańczego obrońcy Los Angeles. Jak każdy, kto zna realia _pueblo_, wie (choć głośno nie ośmieli się tego przyznać), że Zorro nie jest zwykłym bandytą. Zamaskowany jeździec ma na koncie wiele szlachetnych uczynków, a i mundurowym oddał niejedną przysługę. Jeśli jednak kapral nie wykona zadania, _alcalde_ każe razem z Zorro zastrzelić kaprala. Trudno o bardziej bezwzględny rozkaz.

_I jak można zatrzymywać tu señoritę? Biedna dziewczyna. Okrucieństwem jest zmuszać ją do patrzenia na śmierć ukochanego. _Sanchez szczerze współczuje właścicielce gospody. Gospody, w której wówczas spoił się tym przeklętym winem! Kiedy już będzie po wszystkim, znów się upije. Zrobi to, choć zaledwie parę dni temu zaklinał się, że więcej nie weźmie do ust ani kropli trunku.

Kątem oka spogląda na Pereza. Mógłby przysiąc, że drugi żołnierz czuje to samo.

* * *

><p><em>Tamtej nocy alkohol miał im pomóc odreagować napięcie ostatnich godzin, zapomnieć o gniewie alcalde i odprężyć się. Przypuszczając, że nie będą mieć na to szans w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości, do późna zabawili w tawernie. Wyproszeni w końcu przez zamykającą lokal señoritę Escalante, zataczali się właśnie między zabudowaniami pueblo, poszukując miejsca, w którym mogliby opróżnić zabraną ze sobą butelkę wina, kiedy w ciemności ujrzeli dwie znajome sylwetki.<em>

– _Szy ty wizisz to, szo ja wize? _– _wolał upewnić się Sanchez._

– _A szo ty wizisz? _– _wymamrotał jego towarzysz. _– _Bo ja wize, że Gomez też sie dziś ubzdry-yp!-ngolił. Ale Sssorro chyba barziej – zachichotał, kiedy wyższa postać potknęła się i omal nie upadła. _– _Zie oni idom?_

– _Chy-yp!-ba do gospody – ocenił Sanchez, poobserwowawszy przez chwilę._

– _A szemu na około? _– _dociekał Perez. _– _I po szo? Po następną flaszke? Hej, chło... _– _Wychylił się zza węgła, lecz kolega z powrotem wciągnął go w zaułek i zatkał mu usta._

– _Sssicho! _– _rozkazał._

– _Ssszemu? _– _zdziwił się tamten. _– _Chsssiałem ich tylko up!-rzedzić, że tawerna już zamk-nięta._

– _Gupi jeseś! _– _oburzył się Sanchez, a ponieważ alkohol rozbudził w nim waleczne serce, popychając go do heroicznych wyczynów, zdecydował. _– _Póziemy za nimi i złapiemy Sssorro!_

– _Dostanie-yp!-my awans! _– _ucieszył się Perez, znów wyrywając się do przodu. _– _I nag-rode! Beziemy bogasi!_

– _Ssszekaj! _– _zatrzymał go towarzysz i począł się obmacywać w poszukiwaniu broni. _– _Mamy tttylko szpady – stwierdził po oględzinach. _– _Może nie wystarszyć._

– _To szo robimy?_

– _Iziemy najpierw do koszar!_

_Sił starczyło im raptem na dotarcie pod bramę. Czując, że lada moment nogi odmówią im posłuszeństwa, wsparli się o jej skrzydła i przez kilka następnych minut wyłącznie w śmiałych słowach chwytali zamaskowanego banitę. Tak nakrył ich sierżant Mendoza._

– _Bredzicie, szeregowy Sanchez! _– _zareagował na wybełkotany meldunek tego z podwładnych, który lepiej nadawał się do składania wyjaśnień. _– _Kapral Gomez śpi w swojej kwaterze._

– _Aaale, sssierż... sssie-yp!-rżancie... myśmy nap-rawde wizieli..._

– _Zatem macie zwidy! Jesteście kompletnie pijani!_

– _Aaale oni... Oni wyszli... i tttam..._

– _Widzieliście kogoś, Reyes? _– _Mendoza zwrócił się do przeszkolonego przed chwilą strażnika, który nadbiegł, usłyszawszy hałas._

– _Nie! _–_ zdecydowanie zaprzeczył lansjer, modląc się w duchu, by TAKA ucieczka na JEGO zmianie faktycznie była pijackim urojeniem._

– _Słyszycie? Wartownik nikogo nie zauważył._

– _Miałem oczy dookoła głowy! _– _wtrącił z udawanym oburzeniem Reyes, ośmielony wsparciem sierżanta._

– _Aaale tttam... _– _nie dawał za wygraną Sanchez, bezładnie wskazując kierunek. _– _Tttam..._

– _Milczeć! _– _rozkazał Mendoza. _– _Wy też, szeregowy Perez! _– _zawczasu uciszył otwierającego usta podwładnego, nim ten zdążył poprzeć kolegę. _– _Sprawdzę to. Ale jeśli na darmo zbudzę garnizon, to marny wasz los. Mam wam przypomnieć, jak alcalde karze pijaństwo?_

_Ostatni argument najlepiej przemówił do przytępionych alkoholem umysłów._

– _Zacze-yp!-kajcie, sssier... sier-żancie! _– _Sanchez stracił pewność siebie, ledwie Mendoza obrócił się na pięcie. _– _Bo jest sssiemno... Może ttto nie... Może sie nam..._

– _Wydawało? _– _Mendoza z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową. _– _Tak myślałem._

– _Prooooosze nie yp! nie mówić al-calde – dołączył się przerażony wizją kary Perez, który niespodziewanie objął, a raczej uwiesił się na przełożonym. _– _On nas..._

– _Puśćcie mnie, szeregowy!_

– _Aaale prooooosze... _– _zawodził tamten. _– _Zli-yp!-tujcie sie..._

– _Zastanowię się – obiecał szorstkim tonem Mendoza, uwalniając się z uścisku. _– _I żebym więcej nie słyszał tych bzdur! Zrozumiano?!_

– _Tttak jest, sssierż... sieżr... sie... _– _Podczas gdy Sanchez jedynie kiwał głową, Perez starał się wymamrotać odpowiedź. _– _Tttak jest! _– _zrezygnował wreszcie z trudnego słowa._

– _A teraz zejść mi z oczu! Natychmiast marsz do swoich kwater!_

_Odeszli chwiejnym krokiem, podtrzymując się nawzajem._

* * *

><p>Nie tylko Perez i Sanchez dzisiaj się napiją. Poleje się mnóstwo wina. Prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni w gospodzie <em>należącej<em> do Victorii Escalante, nim niezależna kobieta interesu stanie się ubogą karczmarką na łasce lokalnej władzy. Jeśli w ogóle pozostanie przy życiu.

_Alcalde_ zapewne będzie świętował zwycięstwo przy butelce najwykwintniejszego trunku. Może nawet pofolguje żołnierzom. Ale chyba żaden z nich nie będzie w nastroju do zabawy. Raczej spróbują przytłumić w pamięci wstrząsające obrazy.

Pozbawieni obrońcy mieszkańcy Los Angeles będą zalewać smutek tanim winem. Ostatnią zaś kroplę wypije _padre_ Benitez na pogrzebie. A potem... Potem _pueblo_ wróci do stanu sprzed kilku lat, sprzed pojawienia się bohatera w czerni.

**Cdn.**


	12. Ukojenie

_**Od autorki: **__Tego ani następnego rozdziału nie było w pierwotnej wersji tekstu. Siean – dziękuję, że namówiłaś mnie do uzupełnienia luki w wydarzeniach._

_I niezmiennie dziękuję wszystkim komentatorom! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 12. Ukojenie<strong>

– Nie płacz, _señorita_, nie zdąży go nawet zaboleć – _pociesza_ Victorię Ramone, ignorując wyrzut w spojrzeniu sierżanta.

Mendoza na wszelki wypadek mocniej przytrzymuje dziewczynę. Victoria nie próbuje się jednak szarpać. Zdaje się mieć świadomość, że gwałtownym ruchem sprowokuje salwę. A może jest tak oszołomiona, że nie docierają do niej słowa _alcalde_?

– Wybacz tamten _nieszczęsny_ postrzał i _pechowy_ upadek. – Zawiedziony brakiem reakcji _señority_ Ramone zwraca się do Zorro. Rzecz jasna, określeń „nieszczęsny" i „pechowy" używa w znaczeniu „nie zakończony śmiercią". – Bardzo dotkliwie odczułeś ich skutki?

_Nie bardziej niż ty skutki kolejnego niepowodzenia_ – ma ochotę odpowiedzieć banita.

Tak, to byłoby całkiem adekwatne.

* * *

><p><em>Poranek następnego dnia rzeczywiście był przykry. Diego wprawdzie bezpiecznie wrócił do hacjendy i spokojnie przespał noc, ale obudził się z bólem barku i lekką gorączką. Stłuczenia także dały o sobie znać. By dojść do siebie, potrzebował choć jednej doby odpoczynku.<em>

_Porzucenie codziennych obowiązków i zniknięcie z domu wymagały usprawiedliwienia się przed don Alejandro. Co więcej, wymówka musiała być wiarygodna i na tyle… intrygująca, by starszy de la Vega nie zwrócił uwagi na kiepski wygląd syna. Doprowadziwszy się więc do porządku i mając nadzieję, że rozmowa nie skończy się kłótnią, Diego wszedł do jadalni, przywitał się z ojcem i przedstawił mu swoje plany._

– _Nowy gatunek motyla – powtórzył powoli don Alejandro, jakby nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszał. W bezgranicznym zdumieniu przełknął ostatni kęs śniadania. – Nie, nie chcę wiedzieć – powstrzymał syna przed wygłoszeniem referatu o niewątpliwie kluczowym znaczeniu tego okazu w przyrodzie. – I tym zamierzasz zajmować się przez cały dzisiejszy dzień?_

_– Ojcze, to może być…_

– _Przełomowe odkrycie? – zapytał z ironią starszy caballero i od razu się zreflektował. Jakkolwiek Diego miał przedziwne pasje, jego wiedza zasługiwała na szacunek. – W porządku, rozumiem – zapewnił bez przekonania i wstał od stołu. – Staram się zrozumieć –_ _sprecyzował półgłosem, kierując się do wyjścia z jadalni. Może powinien okazać zainteresowanie, czuł jednak, że wdając się w dyskusję prędzej czy później wybuchnie śmiechem lub irytacją. – Eksperymenty! – rzucił za progiem i machnął ręką._

_Młody de la Vega rzeczywiście spędził dzień na przeprowadzaniu doświadczeń. Tyle że nie były to męczące badania w terenie, a przerywane częstym odpoczynkiem mieszanie rozmaitych substancji w jaskini. Nie chcąc przy tym tracić kontroli nad sytuacją w pueblo, wysłał Felipe na rekonesans. Wolał wiedzieć zawczasu o ewentualnych planach alcalde._

_Jak się okazało, Luis Ramone również _leczył rany_. Z tą różnicą, że on nie zachowywał cierpienia dla siebie. Od świtu mieszkańcy Los Angeles mogli obserwować wzorcowy trening żołnierzy. Lansjerzy na przemian biegali dookoła placu, wykonywali serie pompek, przysiadów i skłonów, ćwiczyli musztrę, walkę wręcz i strzelanie do celu. Do nadludzkiego wysiłku alcalde zmuszał podwładnych wyzwiskami i krzykiem._

_Zwłaszcza kilku żołnierzy ciężko znosiło gimnastykę. Pomijając sierżanta Mendozę, który męczył się szybciej choćby ze względu na tuszę, za kolegami ledwie nadążał kapral Gomez. Lansjer, który dzień wcześniej wpakował Zorro w kłopoty, a następnie go z nich wyciągnął, był w nie najlepszej formie. Prawdopodobnie tej nocy z nerwów nawet nie zmrużył oka. Z dotrzymywaniem oddziałowi kroku miało trudności także dwóch szeregowców, którym najwyraźniej dokuczał ból głowy._

_Gdy alcalde przekonał się wreszcie, że skrajnie wyczerpani żołnierze nie są w stanie wykonać już żadnego ćwiczenia, kazał im zaciągnąć kilkugodzinne warty w różnych punktach pueblo. Widać nie żartował, grożąc, że zapłacą mu za ucieczkę Zorro._

_Postępowanie Luisa Ramone, który przez dwa kolejne dni konsekwentnie _podnosił sprawność garnizonu_, i święta cierpliwość don Alejandro, który tolerował _obserwację motyli_, pozwoliły Diego przyspieszyć powrót do zdrowia._

* * *

><p>– Życie jest cierpieniem, Zorro – filozoficznie oznajmia Ramone. <em>– <em>Ale nie martw się. Twoja męka właśnie dobiega końca – zapewnia. – Ja będę się musiał jeszcze trochę pomęczyć.

Poniekąd _alcalde_ ma rację.

**Cdn.**


	13. Zdrada

**Rozdział 13. Zdrada**

Zanim znów odurzy się winem, szeregowy Perez pójdzie do spowiedzi. I już nigdy nie uniesie się pychą. Od tej pory będzie najpokorniejszym z żołnierzy, który bez szemrania wykona każde polecenie.

* * *

><p><em>Szantaż był jego pomysłem. Bo niby czemu jakiś kapral z bożej łaski ma go odsyłać do pomocy kucharzowi przy obieraniu kartofli? Jego, który sam mógłby poprowadzić garnizonową kuchnię, sprawiając, że zacznie wydawać posiłki lepsze od dań señority Escalante, i nie decyduje się na to jedynie dlatego, że wkrótce najprawdopodobniej czeka go awans. Jako sierżant (a może porucznik?) nie będzie miał czasu na kulinarne popisy. Drzwi do zawrotnej kariery wojskowej staną zaś przed nim otworem, gdy tylko dzięki swej niezrównanej sprawności w walce i nieprzeciętnej odwadze schwyta… Właśnie. Zorro.<em>

_Choć od zagadkowego zniknięcia rannego banity minął już prawie tydzień i wypity wówczas alkohol dawno wywietrzał Perezowi z głowy, lansjer ciągle nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to, co zobaczył tamtej nocy, nie było przywidzeniem. Jednak, początkowo sforsowany ćwiczeniami, a następnie nie spuszczany z oka przez sierżanta, nie miał sposobności, by dowiedzieć się prawdy. Aż do teraz, kiedy Mendoza wyruszył na patrol, nie zabierając ze sobą ani domniemanego zdrajcy, ani żadnego z… _koneserów wina_._

_Donos nie wchodził w grę. Nawet jeśli Gomez rażąco złamał prawo, Perez nie zamierzał skazywać go na śmierć. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przy okazji wpakowałby w tarapaty siebie i Sancheza. Pijaństwo, niepodjęcie próby udaremnienia ucieczki Zorro, przemilczenie zajścia… Nie, alcalde musiał pozostać nieświadomy. Co innego szantaż, który mógł nie tylko wyjaśnić wątpliwości, ale i pozwolić na trzymanie w szachu starszego stopniem kolegi._

_Sanchez nie kazał się długo namawiać. Zwłaszcza że z polecenia Gomeza pełnił właśnie dodatkową wartę, nie starając się nawet ukryć niezadowolenia. W ostatnich dniach kapral odnosił się do niego z rezerwą, wzajemne relacje ograniczając do lakonicznego przydzielania zadań. Nieprzystępny także dla innych szeregowców, Gomez wyraźnie spoufalił się za to z sierżantem. Skoro zaś Mendozy, który mógłby się wtrącić i pokrzyżować szantażystom plany, nie było akurat w pobliżu, moment na _pogawędkę_ z jego protegowanym wydawał się idealny._

_– Co to ma znaczyć?! – uniósł się Gomez, kiedy koledzy dopadli go w rogu garnizonowego podwórza. – Kazałem wam… Zaniedbujecie obowiązki!_

_– I kto to mówi? – prychnął pogardliwie Perez. – Zdrajca zamierza uczyć nas subordynacji?_

_– N-nie rozumiem – zająknął się osaczony._

_– Ależ rozumiesz. – Sanchez uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Chyba nie masz czystego sumienia, co? – Widząc, że Gomez próbuje uciec wzrokiem, chwycił go za podbródek i zajrzał mu w oczy. – Dobrze ci zapłacił? A może pomogłeś mu tylko z sympatii?_

_– N-nie wiem, o czym mówicie – wyparł się kapral._

– _O kim – poprawił go Sanchez i zaczął drwiąco naprowadzać. – Wysoki, barczysty, ubiera się na czarno..._

– _I nosi maskę – dorzucił Perez. – Kojarzysz?_

– _Z-Zorro? A-ale co j-ja…?_

– _Tamtej nocy nie uciekł sam! – nie wytrzymał prowodyr szantażu. – To ty wyprowadziłeś go z koszar!_

– _J-ja nic… C-coś się wam… – usiłował bronić się Gomez. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie, o czym opowiadał mu sierżant. – Ponoć byliście wtedy urżnięci jak świnie! – spróbował kontrataku. Niestety, zamiast osiągnąć spodziewany efekt, jeszcze bardziej rozzłościł kolegów._

– _Oszczędź sobie. Widzieliśmy wszystko. – Sanchez porzucił ironiczny ton i uświadomił bezlitośnie. – Jesteś zdrajcą. Będziesz wisiał._

_– Chyba że przekonasz nas – włączył się Perez – żebyśmy zachowali tę wiedzę dla siebie. Dajmy na to… – zastanowił się i zaczął wymieniać. – Żadnych nocnych wart, pomocy w kuchni, szorowania latryn, czyszczenia stajni… To jak? Stoi?_

_– Zostawcie mnie! Ja nie…_

– _Widać kolega potrzebuje silniejszej motywacji – stwierdził z przekąsem Sanchez i obaj przycisnęli Gomeza do muru. Rzucając oskarżenia, obrazowo tłumaczyli kapralowi, jaka czeka go kara, kiedy prawda dotrze do uszu alcalde._

_Gdy po raz kolejny padło słowa „zdrada", a obok niego imię zamaskowanego banity, ramię Pereza uwięzło w czyimś uścisku._

_– Powtórzcie to – zażądał nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos i całą trójkę przeszył lodowaty dreszcz._

* * *

><p>Od tamtej chwili Perez żałuje swojego pomysłu. Nie potrafi spojrzeć sobie w twarz. Koledzy mają rację, okazując mu wrogość. Zasłużył na to. W garnizonie Los Angeles od nielojalności wobec <em>alcalde<em> zdecydowanie gorzej postrzegana jest nielojalność żołnierzy wobec siebie nawzajem.

**Cdn.**


	14. Dobry przełożony

_**Od autorki:** No niestety, to nie Mendoza nakrył naszych szantażystów. Sierżant wrócił nieco później i teraz ma poważne zmartwienie. Na szczęście także przyjaciela, gotowego mu doradzić ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 14. Dobry przełożony<strong>

– Na co czekasz, kapralu? – _Alcalde_ zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. – Strzelaj!

Jakkolwiek wiele można zarzucić Luisowi Ramone, tak nie okrucieństwo wobec swoich żołnierzy. Mimo że zwykł wygrażać podwładnym, nigdy nie podniósł ręki na żadnego z nich. Bez mrugnięcia okiem wysyłający na szafot zalegających z podatkami mieszkańców _pueblo_, przewinienia lansjerów karze obniżką żołdu, musztrą czy dodatkowym patrolem. Ostatnie mordercze treningi należały do najsurowszych z kar.

Również teraz Ramone pozwala zrehabilitować się Gomezowi.

* * *

><p><em>Wówczas najgorsze z potencjalnych przestępstw, jakich może dopuścić się żołnierz, nie pozostawiło alcalde wyboru. Przyłapani na szantażowaniu kolegi szeregowi Perez i Sanchez przyrzekali wprawdzie, że powodem ich oskarżeń są osobiste zatargi, zaś podejrzeniom daleko do pewności, jednak Ramone nie dał się zbyć i zarządził natychmiastowe przeszukanie kwatery Gomeza. Na swoje nieszczęście kapral nie dość dokładnie zmył ślady krwi.<em>

_O dziwo, alcalde nie wpadł w furię. Lodowato ponurym tonem wydał rozkaz aresztowania podwładnego i z budzącym grozę spokojem wysłuchał wyjaśnień Pereza i Sancheza o utrudniającej rozpoznanie sylwetek odległości, ciemności i „lekkim" rauszu, do jakiego umniejszyli swój stan z tamtej nocy. Przyjął je bez wnikania w szczegóły i, ku nieopisanej uldze szeregowych, ukarał ich jedynie czasowym zawieszeniem w prawach i obowiązkach. Świadomi, co grozi za ukrywanie przestępstwa i że upiekło im się tylko dlatego, że alcalde nie mógł sobie pozwolić na stratę tylu ludzi ze skromnego garnizonu, zdali broń i z pełnym zaangażowaniem zajęli się pracami, uważanymi w wojsku za uwłaczające godności munduru._

_Gomez nie przyznał się do winy. Podczas przesłuchania w celi był jednak za bardzo przerażony, by wydobyć z siebie coś więcej niż samo zaprzeczenie zarzutom. A dowody były zbyt poważne, by alcalde mógł uwierzyć niczym niepopartym słowom kaprala. To nie było niewinne podbicie ręki trzymającej broń, na jakie pozwalał sobie Mendoza. Jawna zdrada, pomoc udzielona przestępcy_, _nie mogła zostać ukarana krzykiem i obelżywymi epitetami, mozolnymi ćwiczeniami, czy choćby dożywotnim obejmowaniem warty w pełnym słońcu. Karą za zdradę jest śmierć i Ramone nie mógł wydać innego wyroku. Nie, jeśli chciał zachować posłuch i autorytet wśród podwładnych oraz skutecznie przestrzec ich przed sprzyjaniem Zorro._ _Fakt, że Gomez nie miał zostać powieszony, a rozstrzelany, zaś egzekucja, zamiast na głównym placu pueblo, miała się odbyć za zamkniętą bramą koszar, był w tej sytuacji świadectwem wielkiej wyrozumiałości alcalde._

* * *

><p>Teraz Ramone także okazuje łaskę. Niestety to, co jest wielkodusznością w oczach tyrana, oznacza dramat dla poczciwego człowieka. Sierżant Mendoza rozumie opór kaprala przed pociągnięciem za spust. I czuje się winny. Gdyby nie argument, że może pomóc tylko pozostając wolnym od zarzutów, gdyby nie świadomość, że sam nie sprosta próbie lojalności... Mimo przerażenia byłby gotów zastąpić podwładnego. Chciał wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność już po tamtym aresztowaniu Gomeza, skutkiem czego zapewne obaj byliby dziś martwi, gdyby nie...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gdyby nie don Diego (niech go Bóg błogosławi!), którego spotkał zaraz po powrocie z patrolu. O wydanym na kaprala wyroku huczało wówczas całe pueblo. Widząc, że na wieść o mającej się odbyć wieczorem egzekucji, pod Mendozą ugięły się nogi, de la Vega niemal siłą zaciągnął go do tawerny i, posadziwszy przy stole w kącie sali, nakłonił do wyjawienia, co wydarzyło się w noc po postrzeleniu Zorro.<em>

– _I co mu powiecie, sierżancie? _– _zapytał, gdy blady jak ściana Mendoza, po krótkiej relacji, oświadczył, że musi natychmiast porozmawiać z Ramone._

– _Że to nieprawda, że tamci byli kompletnie pijani..._

– _Jeśli alcalde da się przekonać, poniosą surową karę – stwierdził caballero. _– _Nie tylko oni – dodał, troskliwie spoglądając na sierżanta. _– _Również wy odpowiecie za tolerowanie i zatajanie pijackich wybryków._

– _Mniejsza o mnie – ponuro odparł Mendoza. _– _Ale macie rację, don Diego. Nie mogę narażać moich ludzi. _– _Westchnął ciężko i zdecydował. _– _Wezmę winę na siebie._

– _W ten sposób nie uratujecie kaprala, sierżancie – sprzeciwił się de la Vega. _– _Zginiecie obaj. A jeśli wierzyć słowom żołnierzy, Gomez nie przyznał się do zdrady – zauważył, wdzięczny, że lansjer nie odciął sobie drogi ratunku._

– _Więc co mam zrobić, don Diego? _– _jęknął zrozpaczony Mendoza. _– _Nie mogę pozwolić..._

– _Myślę, że najlepiej zostawić to Zorro. Na pewno zechce odwdzięczyć się kapralowi._

– _To nie wchodzi w grę. _– _Sierżant ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. _– _Zorro jest ranny._

– _Nie aż tak poważnie, z tego, co mówicie. Poza tym minęło już parę dni. I znacie przecież Zorro – uśmiechnął się łagodnie – więc wiecie, że nie zawsze wybiera rozwiązania siłowe._

– _A jeśli się nie zjawi? Jeśli nie zdąży? Jeśli mu się nie uda? _– _zamartwiał się Mendoza._

– _Spróbujemy zyskać na czasie – pocieszył go caballero i, obrzuciwszy spojrzeniem salę, nachylił się w jego stronę._

_Po blisko półgodzinnej naradzie nieco uspokojony sierżant skierował się do wyjścia z gospody._

– _Mil gracias, don Diego – podziękował, na pożegnanie spontanicznie ściskając rozmówcę. _– _Que Dios lo bendiga! _– _Napięcie, jakie nie opuszczało go od tamtej nocy, nie pozwoliło mu dostrzec, że młody de la Vega nie wygląda ostatnio najlepiej. Tym bardziej teraz, głęboko przejęty aresztowaniem kaprala, nie zauważył lekkiego skrzywienia, które przemknęło przez twarz mężczyzny._

– _Proszę się nie martwić, sierżancie – powiedział jeszcze Diego. __– Porozmawiam z padre Benitezem. Na pewno zgodzi się zniknąć na kilka dni._

_W rzeczywistości caballero nawet nie przystąpił do realizacji obmyślonego w tawernie planu. Znał _system wartości_ alcalde na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że niemożność pojednania się z Bogiem nie przedłuży skazańcowi życia. Zanim przekonał się o tym również Mendoza, Zorro przydybał go w pueblo i przedstawił mu własny pomysł na udaremnienie egzekucji. Odniesiona niedawno rana nie przeszkodziła banicie spłacić zaciągniętego u Gomeza długu._

* * *

><p>Wtedy, unieszkodliwiając muszkiety zgodnie ze wskazówkami Zorro, sierżant pomógł ocalić kaprala. Drogę ratunku wskazał i teraz.<p>

Dla żołnierza taki przełożony to prawdziwy skarb.

**Cdn.**


	15. Przyjaciele

_**Od autorki: **Mówisz i masz, milaszku - najwyższy czas, by sytuacja teraźniejsza ruszyła z miejsca ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 15. Przyjaciele<strong>

– Nie przyjaźnisz się z żołnierzami, co? – Przekonany, że kapral nie zdecyduje się na strzał, Luis Ramone posyła Zorro jadowite spojrzenie. – Zatem przyjaźń Gomeza zdaje się być nieodwzajemniona – stwierdza, usiłując sarkazmem przykryć wściekłość i zazdrość. Z całego serca nienawidzi człowieka, który odebrał mu nawet lojalność podwładnych.

* * *

><p><em>„Nie przyjaźnię się z twoimi żołnierzami, alcalde. Bronię tylko niewinnych ludzi. Z." List o tej treści następnego ranka znalazł na swoim (znów charakterystycznie pociętym) biurku Ramone. Po <em>niezaprzyjaźnionym_ z Zorro kapralu nie było jednak ani śladu._ _W Los Angeles zjawił się dopiero cztery doby po spektakularnej ucieczce sprzed luf muszkietów, prowadząc ze sobą rabusia – tego samego, który w dniu postrzelenia zamaskowanego banity po raz kolejny wymknął się sprawiedliwości. Gomez liczył, że swoim wyczynem dowiedzie wierności dowódcy i odzyska jego przychylność._

_Tymczasem, począwszy od udaremnionej egzekucji, żołnierze nieprzerwanie przeszukiwali okolicę, na rozkaz alcalde próbując dopaść kol... zdrajcę i zbiega. W pościgu uczestniczyli również Perez i Sanchez, którym potrzebujący każdego człowieka Ramone nadzwyczaj szybko uchylił karę. Także teraz, gdy Gomez wrócił do pueblo, w garnizonie obecny był tylko wartownik._

_Schwytany złodziej zeznał, że jego pogromca deptał mu po piętach przez dwa ostatnie dni. Twierdził też, że niezmordowany lansjer ujął go bez niczyjej pomocy. Jednak alcalde uznał słowa rabusia za wierutne kłamstwo._

– _Przebieraniec solidnie cię nastraszył, co? _– _prychnął pogardliwie, a usłyszawszy, że tamten podtrzymuje swoją wersję, wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. _– _Wierz mi, nie jego powinieneś się teraz bać! _– _Wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi aresztu i zostawiając więźnia z nic nierozumiejącą miną. _

_Na domiar złego, widząc, jak Zorro przejmuje się losem kaprala, jeszcze bardziej się zacietrzewił i, ponownie wtrąciwszy podwładnego do celi, począł skrupulatnie planować drugie podejście do egzekucji._

_Tym razem nie zamierzał się spieszyć. Wyrok miał zostać wykonany dopiero wtedy, gdy koszary zostaną odpowiednio zabezpieczone przed wizytą_ nieproszonego gościa_, który mógłby podważyć zdanie alcalde, że Gomez zasługuje na śmierć. Jeśli zaś ów nieproszony gość, mimo przeszkód, dostałby się za bramę, miał nie wyjść zza niej żywy._

_Ale Zorro ani myślał czekać do ostatniej chwili. Następnego dnia, kiedy żołnierze skończyli umacniać wejście do składu broni i za wymuszoną przez señoritę Escalante zgodą alcalde zajęli się naprawą powstałych w trakcie poszukiwań lisa zniszczeń w gospodzie, banita spróbował zakraść się do aresztu. Na swoją zgubę, bo przeliczywszy się ze sprawnością zranionego niedawno barku, nie zdołał wspiąć się na dach, zaś uzbrojony oddział, który wyrósł jakby spod ziemi, uniemożliwił mu ucieczkę z garnizonowego zaułka._

_Sam Ramone nie wyobraziłby sobie korzystniejszego rozwoju wydarzeń. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! Godziny, które upłynęły od uwięzienia kaprala, ostudziły bowiem jego gniew i egzekucję podwładnego zaczął na powrót traktować nie jak zemstę, lecz jak przykry obowiązek. Rozwiązanie podsunięte przez sierżanta Mendozę wydało mu się więc idealne._

_Tym sposobem Gomez, który miał wyjść z aresztu__ tylko po to,_ _by zostać straconym, opuścił celę, by swoje życie zamienić na życie samozwańczego obrońcy pueblo._ _By kulą odwdzięczyć się Zorro za ratunek._

* * *

><p>– Lansjerzy! – Głos <em>alcalde<em> przerywa zaległą na moment ciszę. – Zastrzelić _przyjaciół_!

Pada strzał.

**Cdn.**


	16. Zwycięzca i przegrany

_**Od autorki: **Siean - tak, właśnie tak to musiało wyglądać. Wielkie dzięki za ten obrazek! :D_

_Milaszku - myślę, że na ten rozdział czekałeś ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 16. Zwycięzca i przegrany<strong>

– Zostajesz ułaskawiony, kapralu – informuje niemal bezwiednie _alcalde_ i milknie, podobnie jak reszta zebranych przez moment nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Choć na to liczył, choć genialna zasadzka pozbawiła Zorro możliwości ruchu, podświadomie obawiał się niepowodzenia. Ale to naprawdę się stało. To nie żadna sztuczka. Po tylu latach, tylu daremnych wysiłkach, tylu bezskutecznych pułapkach i morderczych pościgach, tylu chybionych strzałach... Tyle razy zwycięstwo wymykało mu się z rąk, tyle razy przebiegły lis wyprowadzał go w pole... Aż do teraz. Wiekopomna chwila!

Kiedy żołnierze z ulgą opuszczają broń, wdzięczni, że Gomez strzelił, ratując swoje życie i ich sumienia, kiedy sam kapral stoi jak skamieniały, a wokół ponownie zapada cisza, nieprzerywana nawet szlochem Victorii, która zemdlała w ramionach sierżanta, _alcalde_ wbija nieobecny wzrok w ciało swego wroga, oczami wyobraźni widząc pełną sukcesów przyszłość. Śmierć Zorro to dopiero początek. Niesławny bandyta właśnie zapłacił za swoje wyczyny. Może niezupełnie w sposób, jaki wymarzył sobie Ramone, ale zdradę okupił życiem. Czas ukarać jego zwolenników, utemperować krnąbrnych _caballeros_ i zbuntowanych wieśniaków. Nic nie uchroni ich przed konsekwencjami. Teraz wszystko się zmieni. W Los Angeles zapanuje nowy porządek. Koniec kłopotów. Nieograniczona władza _alcalde_. Podatki, od czego dusza zapragnie. Szubienica za każde przewinienie! Posłuch, szacunek, bogactwo, kariera... Nigdy więcej porażek, kompromitacji i upokorzeń!

* * *

><p><em>„Jestem Zorro. Przyjaciel wszystkich, którzy wspierają ideę wolności. I wróg tych, którzy popierają tyranię." Tymi słowami kilka lat wcześniej przedstawił się mieszkańcom Los Angeles czarno odziany jeździec w masce. Zuchwały bandyta, któremu już wtedy alcalde poprzysiągł śmierć na szafocie, rozpoczął pasmo klęsk lokalnej władzy. Najpierw ostrzegł przed ponownym wtrąceniem do celi spiskowców: „Aresztuj ich znów bez powodu, a sam założę ci pętlę na szyję." ON JEMU! Przestępca przedstawicielowi prawa! Jak. On. Śmiał?!<em>

_Począwszy od tamtego dnia Zorro zaczął pojawiać się w najrozmaitszych sytuacjach, notorycznie podważając autorytet Ramone, niwecząc jego plany i grożąc: „Jeśli nadal będziesz nękać tych biednych rolników, osobiście wyrwę kolejny podatek z twojej chciwej skóry!", „Jeszcze raz sprawisz señoricie kłopot i ty będziesz martwy", „Jeszcze jeden fałszywy ruch, jeden niegodziwy uczynek, a dopadnę cię jak piorun z ręki Boga. Od tej chwili twoje niecne serce należy do mnie i zmiażdżę je, jeśli skrzywdzisz to pueblo." Kiedy indziej znów banita bezczelnie dworował sobie z alcalde lub publicznie go upokarzał. Wszystko ku nieskrywanej uciesze mieszkańców, którzy pokochali swojego obrońcę. Przez ten czas Ramone, choć nieustępliwy w zamiarze schwytania i stracenia swego prześladowcy, niemal przyzwyczaił się do irytującego przebierańca i przełykał porażkę za porażką._

_Ale najbardziej boli przegrana, kiedy zwycięstwo miało się w zasięgu ręki. Tak było po upadku Zorro w kanionie Perdido, gdy świętowanie okazało się przedwczesne, bo trup wcale nie był martwy. Tak stało się także blisko dwa tygodnie temu,_ _gdy postrzelony banita runął z dachu i zniknął, nie pozostawiwszy po sobie ani śladu. Luis Ramone nie mógł znieść kolejnego niepowodzenia. Pierwszy moment euforii podsycił tylko późniejszą wściekłość. Przez następne dni wyżywał się na nieudolnych żołnierzach, którzy znów dali się wykiwać szczwanemu lisowi, i unikał buntowniczych mieszkańców, których zapewne rozpierała radość, że nieudolny alcalde nie zdołał dopaść ich bohatera. A potem, gdy dowiedział się o zdradzie, do gniewu i frustracji doszła przykra konieczność wymierzenia swojemu człowiekowi najsurowszej kary. I znów porażka, znów Zorro wygrał, znów pokrzyżował mu plany. Zorro zawsze wygrywał. Ale to już przeszłość. Nie wygra nigdy więcej!_

* * *

><p>Wyrwany z zadumy <em>zwycięski alcalde<em> przechodzi między żołnierzami i przyklęka obok zwłok swojego wroga. Sięga do maski. Ani myśli zostawić jej zdjęcie dla _señority_. To JEGO przywilej. Dziewczyną zajmie się później. Pognębi ją nie w ten, to w inny sposób... Pośle na szafot czy okaże łaskę... Teraz, kiedy Zorro nie żyje, Luis Ramone może wszystko!

Nagle, tknięty dziwnym niepokojem, kieruje wzrok na tors banity. Coś się nie zgadza. Lecz gdy ze zgrozą spostrzega, że na przedziurawionej koszuli nie ma plamy krwi, jest już za późno.

Dłoń w czarnej rękawicy zaciska się na gardle _przegranego alcalde_. Zorro gwałtownym ruchem zrywa się z ziemi, nie pozwalając wrogowi podnieść się z kolan. Nie musi nalegać, by żołnierze rzucili muszkiety.

– Ty... – Ramone z trudem łapie powietrze. – Ty nie... Przecież... Jesteś martwy! – wykrztusza wreszcie.

– Nie słyszałeś, _alcalde_, że nie można zabić legendy? – odzywa się niespotykanie rześki nieboszczyk.

– Ale jak...?

– Wstawałem już z trumny – przypomina banita i oznajmia bez cienia wesołości w głosie. – Widać jestem nieśmiertelny.

– To niemożliwe...

– Chcesz o tym podyskutować, _alcalde_? – pyta Zorro lodowatym tonem. – Albo jeszcze czegoś się o mnie dowiedzieć? Na przykład o czym marzę? Czy mam bliskich? Pomocników? Jak czuje się człowiek przed śmiercią? – wymienia i zachęca. – Śmiało, pytaj! Odpowiem szczerze, masz moje słowo. Ostatnie nawet zademonstruję.

– Nie... – Choć bez wątpienia Zorro jest żywy, Ramone w spojrzeniu niebieskich oczu widzi śmierć. Swoją śmierć. Przeszyty mrożącym wzrokiem niczym sztyletem zdaje sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj przekroczył granicę. To wszystko, co mówił... Niewyparzony język będzie go słono kosztował. Bo banita nie blefuje. Nie tym razem. Naprawdę odpowie na każde pytanie. Wystarczy je zadać. Gotów jest nawet zdradzić swoją tożsamość. Tyle że za upragnioną wiedzę _alcalde_ zapłaci życiem.

– Nie? – Zorro gwałtownie potrząsa przeciwnikiem. – Więc może wolisz pogrozić _señoricie_?!

– Nie...

– Na pewno? – udaje zdziwienie. – A miałeś tyle do powiedzenia, tylu rzeczy byłeś ciekaw – przypomina i naciska. – No dalej!

– J-ja nie... T-to znaczy... – jąka się Ramone. – Chciałem was tylko...

– Nastraszyć? Pognębić? Poniżyć? Złamać? – wymienia ciągiem banita.

– J-ja...

– Masz odwagę grozić jedynie bezbronnym?! – Zorro nie zamierza słuchać tłumaczeń. – Powtórz to teraz, kiedy mamy równe szanse! – żąda i od razu się reflektuje. – Och, wybacz. Rzeczywiście, nie są równe. – Puszcza kołnierz Ramone i wyciąga szpadę. – Wstawaj i broń się! – rozkazuje.

Blady jak ściana_ alcalde_ z trudem zbiera się z ziemi, trzęsą się pod nim nogi. Nie dobywa szpady. Wie, że jeśli podejmie walkę, nie ukończy jej żywy. Zamaskowany jeździec nie był tak zagniewany nawet w pamiętne święta.

– Litości! – Ramone chwyta się ostatniej deski ratunku: Zorro ma zasady. – Ja już nigdy... Przysięgam!

– Masz rację: już nigdy – słyszy i spanikowany cofa się przed postępującym w jego stronę mężczyzną, aż drogę ucieczki odcina mu ściana.

– Litości! – powtarza, nim zamroczony uderzeniem pięści ponownie ląduje na ziemi.

– Daję ci ostatnią szansę, _alcalde_. – Sztych toledańskiej szpady niemal wbija się w pierś Ramone. – Następnym. Razem. Zginiesz – zaręcza Zorro, akcentując każde słowo. – Czy. To. Jasne?

Przerażony _alcalde_ kiwa tylko głową. Wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy ostrze tnie jego surdut i z ulgą wypuszcza powietrze, gdy po znienawidzonym trzasku materiału nie nadchodzi ból.

– Nie zasługujesz na tak lojalnych podwładnych – stwierdza jeszcze banita i odsuwa się o krok, wskazując na Gomeza. – Nie obawiaj się, kapralu – bez gniewu zwraca się do pobladłego lansjera. – Nie liczyłem na wdzięczność i nie żywię urazy. Spełniałeś swój obowiązek. – W geście uznania salutuje szpadą.

Jeden gwizd i do zaułka wpada Tornado. Zdezorientowani i niemniej od swojego dowódcy zatrwożeni żołnierze ustępują pola potężnemu ogierowi. W sekundzie Zorro znajduje się na jego grzbiecie. Posyłając przelotne, lecz pełne troski spojrzenie podtrzymywanej przez sierżanta Victorii, pędem opuszcza koszary.

Na środku, w brudnym, pociętym ubraniu, z krwią spływającą z kącika ust zostaje upokorzony _alcalde_. Miał być zwycięzcą, jest wielkim przegranym, który błagał o litość na oczach swoich podwładnych i miejscowej karczmarki.

**Cdn.**


	17. Po staremu

_**Od autorki: **__Cieszę się bardzo, że dotrwaliście ze mną do punktu kulminacyjnego :D Dziękuję trójce wiernych komentatorów i tajemniczej L – miło mi wiedzieć o jeszcze jednym czytelniku :D A przed nami dwa ostatnie rozdziały, które, mam nadzieję, wyjaśnią pozostałe kwestie._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 17. Po staremu<strong>

– Na. Co. Się. Gapicie?! – cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby _alcalde_, podnosząc się z ziemi. – I na co, do wszystkich diabłów, czekacie?! ZA NIM, bałwany! – wrzeszczy, popychając najbliżej stojących i wciąż otępiałych podwładnych w kierunku stajni. – I nie wracajcie bez niego! CHCĘ JEGO TRUPA!

– _A-alcalde_... – Kiedy żołnierze biegną do swoich wierzchowców, za plecami Ramone odzywa się niepewny głos. Kapral Gomez daremnie rozgląda się za wsparciem. Zniknął nawet sierżant Mendoza i uwieszona na jego ramieniu oszołomiona _señorita_. – Czy j-ja...?

– Jeszcze tu jesteście, kapralu? – Ramone zdaje się dopiero teraz zauważyć lansjera. Choć zamierza okazać mu wzgardę, zimny i oficjalny ton w mgnieniu oka przechodzi w irytację. – Potrzebujecie specjalnej zachęty? A może zmobilizuje was wizja kary za opieszałość?!

– N-nie, j-ja...

– Więc gońcie Zorro!

– J-ja... – próbuje jeszcze coś powiedzieć Gomez, ale rezygnuje i po pełnym entuzjazmu „Tak jest!" biegiem dołącza do kolegów.

Dopiero gdy pościg znika za bramą _pueblo_, Ramone zaszywa się w swoim gabinecie. Wstrząsa nim wściekłość bliska obłędu. Zawsze nienawidził Zorro, ale to, co przed chwilą się stało, rozmiar doznanego upokorzenia... Zaciska pięści. Jego twarz na przemian robi się czerwona i blada. _Spokój. Grunt to nie pozwolić wyprowadzić się z równowagi –_ usiłuje się opanować, lecz osiąga dokładnie odwrotny skutek. – _To JEGO zasada, JEGO przeklęta zasada! Piekielnie skuteczna zasada. Przebieraniec zawdzięcza jej również dzisiejsze zwycięstwo._ _Tylko JAK ON TO ROBI?_ Bo wzburzony _alcalde_ nie jest w stanie nawet trzeźwo pomyśleć.

Tymczasem żołnierze galopują traktem, wypatrując czarno odzianego jeźdźca. Żaden nie ośmieli się głośno przyznać, że wolałby się z nim nie spotkać. Lepiej wysłuchać wrzasków dowódcy, niż zmierzyć się z tak rozgniewanym banitą. Jednak rozkaz to rozkaz, więc popędzają konie, w duchu klnąc na próżny wysiłek i zarazem dziękując Bogu, że doścignięcie Tornado graniczy z cudem. Równie dobrze mogliby ścigać sam wiatr.

Jedynie Gomez jest pełen zapału i z radością oddaje się żmudnej pogoni. Bynajmniej nie zależy mu na dopadnięciu Zorro. Dzięki Zorro właśnie skończyły się jego kłopoty. I jest wolny, oczyszczony z wszelkich zarzutów, jest wśród kolegów. Po długich dniach niepewności, nerwów i strachu, czasie, w którym za dobre serce omal nie zapłacił życiem, czuje ogromną ulgę. Sprostał trudnemu zadaniu. Jednym strzałem wypełnił obowiązek wobec prawa i ocalił sprawiedliwość. Trafił idealnie! Nauka nie poszła w las.

* * *

><p>– <em>Chyba właśnie odkryłeś swój talent, kapralu. <em>– _Zorro z uznaniem pokiwał głową, kiedy kolejne jabłko rozprysło się od uderzenia kuli. _– _Na szczęście owoców mamy pod dostatkiem. – Uśmiechnął się, klepiąc ucznia po ramieniu. _– _Znakomity wynik._

_Gomez wyprężył się dumnie. Postępy w strzelaniu, jakie poczynił przez ostatnie dni (na zgubę kilkunastu dyń i paru funtów jabłek), dały mu mnóstwo satysfakcji, zaś pochwały z ust mistrza we władaniu niejedną bronią podniosły samoocenę. Fakt, że żołnierz szkolił się u bandyty? Cóż... Swego czasu sam alcalde pobierał u niego lekcje fechtunku. Skoro w imię ważniejszego celu Zorro potrafił stanąć ponad podziałami i współpracować ze swym naczelnym wrogiem, to chyba nie powinno dziwić, że wrogowi znacznie mniejszego kalibru odwdzięcza się za pomoc._

_Po chwili jednak kapral zmarkotniał, przypomniawszy sobie, jak przedstawia się sytuacja._

– _Co teraz będzie? – zapytał ponurym tonem. _– _Alcalde mi nie daruje._

– _Już moja w tym głowa – pocieszył go banita. _– _Znajdę sposób, żeby go _przekonać – _dodał z naciskiem na „przekonać". _– _A na razie zróbmy sobie przerwę – zaproponował i poprowadził Gomeza do miejsca, w którym rozłożył zawartość przyniesionego kosza z jedzeniem._

_Nie ryzykował ugoszczenia żołnierza w swojej kryjówce. Zaufanie to jedno – w końcu kapral uratował mu życie, tym samym kładąc na szali swoje – jednak rozwścieczony Luis Ramone również potrafi być... _przekonujący_. Lepiej, by w razie czego Gomez nie zdradził jakiegoś mniej lub bardziej istotnego szczegółu. Lansjer nocował więc w innej osłoniętej skałami jaskini, którą banita przygotował na pobyt lokatora, i gdzie dostarczał mu posiłki._

_W ciągu czterech dni, jakie mężczyźni spędzili w swoim towarzystwie, zrodził się pomysł, by schwytać gnębiącego okolicę rabusia i wykorzystać to dokonanie do udobruchania_ _Ramone. Gomez i Zorro wspólnie wytropili przestępcę i zastawili na niego pułapkę, zadbawszy przy tym, by pojmany nie musiał kłamać, zeznając, że widział tylko czerwono-niebieski mundur._

_Co więcej, kapral, który zaledwie parę dni wcześniej zrozumiał, że zamaskowany obrońca ludu jest podatnym na urazy człowiekiem, teraz dostrzegł w nim nauczyciela, sojusznika i... Nie, „przyjaciela" to za duże słowo. Sierżant Mendoza miał jednak rację, mówiąc, że ten Zorro to fajny gość._ _Porozumienie stróża prawa z osobą spod tegoż prawa wyjętą obyło się bez głębokich dyskusji i fundamentalnych pytań, banita nie musiał wyjaśniać motywów swej misji. Dla żołnierza ochrona słabszych także stanowiła nadrzędny cel. Lecz choć pod rządami Luisa Ramone niezwykle trudno było go realizować, Gomez poza wojskiem nie widział dla siebie innego sposobu na życie._

_Rozstali się świadomi, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, kapral uniknie kary śmierci i znów zamieszka w koszarach. Pies powróci do sfory i wraz z nią będzie polował na lisa. Oby szlachetny człowiek objął posadę alcalde Los Angeles, nim wydarzy się jakaś tragedia. Może po zmianie władzy ci, którzy wyznają te same wartości, nie będą zmuszeni walczyć przeciw sobie. Ale do tej pory czeka ich zapewne niejedno starcie, Zorro zniszczy Gomezowi jeszcze wiele mundurów, kapral dziesiątki razy pociągnie za spust..._ _Ważne, by przy strzale nie zadrżała mu ręka, a kula obrała zamierzony tor. To, że lansjer dołoży starań, by w przyszłości nie być zmuszonym wybierać pomiędzy głosem sumienia a wolą dowódcy, nie wymagało zapewnień._

* * *

><p>Tym razem nie trzeba było się nawet trudzić, bo pościg szybko zgubił jeźdźca na czarnym koniu.<p>

– Wy osły! Nieudacznicy! Ofermy! Gamonie! Patałachy! – wyzywa właśnie przybyłych podwładnych _alcalde_. – Wy... Wy... – Nawet bogaty zasób słów nie starcza mu na określenie spektakularnej wręcz niekompetencji. – Wy niewydarzone safanduły!

W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych żołnierzy, którzy zacisnęli usta i spuścili głowy (i sierżanta Mendozy, który, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, zastanawia się, kim jest fasa... safa... safa-coś tam), Gomez z pogodą wysłuchuje kolejnych epitetów. Wszystko wraca do normy. Wprawdzie służba w skromnym garnizonie prowincjonalnego _pueblo_ nie jest lekkim kawałkiem chleba, a Luisa Ramone nie sposób nazwać idealnym dowódcą, ale kapral nie ma większych wymagań od życia.

**Cdn.**


	18. Usprawiedliwienia

_**Od autorki: **__Cóż, powiem tylko, że choć pozory mylą i sytuacja wygląda nieco inaczej niż się mogło wydawać, to szczęście jednak się przydaje ;-) Resztę niech dopowie ten nieproporcjonalnie długi rozdział końcowy._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 18. Usprawiedliwienia<strong>

– Victorio...

Na dźwięk znajomego głosu dziewczyna odwraca się z taką gwałtownością, że Zorro aż cofa się o krok. Świadomy, jakie wrażenia zafundował dziś ukochanej, nie bez wahania zdecydował się na wieczorną wizytę w gospodzie. Teraz, zgromiony surowym spojrzeniem, patrząc na czerwieniejące od gniewu policzki, wie, że jego obawy były jak najbardziej słuszne. I choć rozzłoszczona Victoria wydaje mu się jeszcze piękniejsza, wolałby nie być obiektem jej furii.

– Ty... – odzywa się wreszcie _señorita_, a Zorro odruchowo zerka na ściśniętą w jej dłoni warzechę. – Dlaczego...? Byłam... Omal... Argh!

Daremną próbę wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkich pretensji i żalów kończy pełne irytacji fuknięcie. Akurat teraz, kiedy ma mu tyle do powiedzenia, nie tylko nie wie, od czego zacząć, ale emocje ściskają jej gardło! Dlaczego jej nie uprzedził? Była pewna, że zginął! Omal jej serce nie pękło! Jak dobrze, że nic mu się nie stało... Targana sprzecznymi odczuciami mogłaby kolejno zrobić mu awanturę, nie wahając się użyć pięści, wypłakać się z ulgi w jego ramionach i zawirować w radosnym tańcu. Przez moment myślała, że to już koniec. Że straci ukochanego, tak jak wcześniej straciła matkę. To były jedne z najgorszych minut jej życia! W uszach brzmiała jej obietnica, przed oczami przelatywały wszystkie razem spędzone chwile. Widziała jego uśmiechy i gesty, słyszała słowa, czuła dotyk i pocałunki...

* * *

><p><em>„Nic nie ucieszyłoby mnie bardziej, niż ujawnienie mojej prawdziwej tożsamości i okazanie moich prawdziwych uczuć tobie, señorita" <em>– _powiedział czarno odziany jeździec, ten sam, który noc wcześniej uwolnił ją z więzienia. Zauroczona tajemniczym bohaterem bez namysłu zapewniła go o wzajemności. Spytała też, jak może podziękować mu za ratunek. „Kiedyś, gdy nasi ludzie będą wolni, obiecuję dać ci mnóstwo okazji do wyrażenia wdzięczności" _– _odparł, i od tej pory Victoria żyła nadzieją na spełnienie jego przysięgi._

_Wyzwolenie Los Angeles spod tyrańskich rządów okazało się jednak skomplikowanym i długofalowym przedsięwzięciem. Luis Ramone, mimo odnoszonych porażek, ani myślał skapitulować, a nowymi intrygami sypał jak z rękawa. Panoszące się w pueblo niesprawiedliwość i krzywda bezustannie wymagały interwencji samozwańczego obrońcy. Lecz choć upływ czasu zdawał się nie przybliżać misji Zorro do końca, nie ostudził łączącego młodych uczucia, które dojrzewało, przekształcając się z wzajemnej fascynacji w zdolną do poświęceń, głęboką miłość._

_„Butelkę najlepszego wina, señorita! Nadszedł czas świętowania!" _– _oznajmił któregoś dnia rozpromieniony alcalde. Victoria spojrzała na niego z pogardą. „A cóż to za okazja? Ściągnęliście nowe podatki?" _– _zadrwiła. „Zorro nie żyje" – odpowiedział z jadowitym uśmiechem. _– _„Spadł z urwiska w kanionie Perdido. Moi ludzie właśnie tam są. Szukają ciała". W pierwszej chwili nie uwierzyła. Potem, choć starała się dzielnie trzymać, czuła, że w gruzach legł cały jej świat. Nabożeństwo żałobne, otwarta trumna miały nie tylko raz na zawsze zakończyć legendę Zorro i odebrać ludziom wolę walki, ale też przekreślić jej najskrytsze pragnienia. „Brat, który wybrał drogę przestępstwa" _– _mówił o swoim prześladowcy Ramone, a Victorii pękało serce. _– _„Renegat, który nadużył życzliwości mieszkańców i zmusił ich do życia w strachu", „Wyrachowany złodziej, który zmarnował swój potencjał i dopuścił się najbardziej ohydnych zbrodni". To było ponad jej siły! Ale wówczas przedwcześnie uznany za zmarłego Zorro zrobił alcalde przykrą niespodziankę, a obywatelom i ukochanej przywrócił utraconą nadzieję._

_„Byłaś bardzo dzielna, ryzykując życie za brata" _– _pochwalił ją jakiś czas później, gdy również jego zasłoniła przed kulami żołnierzy (czego nie omieszkała mu wytknąć). Liczyła na czulsze wyznanie, lecz Zorro odłożył je na ściślej nieokreślony moment zakończenia misji._

_Czekała więc dalej. Upragniona chwila zdawała się być blisko, gdy alcalde zapowiedział ułaskawienie banity po rozprawieniu się z Milesem Thackery'm. „Mówiłeś, że dzień, w którym odzyskasz wolność, będzie dniem, w którym na zawsze zdejmiesz maskę" _– _przypomniała pogromcy bezczelnego Anglika. „Będzie to także dzień, w którym wyznam moją miłość" _– _podjął. Niestety Luis Ramone ani myślał dotrzymać zawartego z Zorro układu, i Victoria, zamiast sekretu i oświadczyn, usłyszała kolejną prośbę o cierpliwość._

_Wreszcie nadszedł dzień, w którym to ona jemu ocaliła życie. „Jedna kula to niska cena za Zorro" – tłumaczyła zatroskanemu o jej zdrowie przyjacielowi. _– _„Z radością ponownie przyjęłabym kulę przeznaczoną dla niego. Nie tylko ze względu na moje uczucia. Ale dla ubogich i słabych. Kogo mają oprócz Zorro?" _– _pytała, gotowa ponieść ofiarę, tak z miłości do mężczyzny, jak i w imię sprawiedliwości._

* * *

><p>– Victorio... – ostrożnie odzywa się Zorro. – Nie mogłem zginąć. Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że gdybym do tego dopuścił...<p>

– Ty i ja nigdy nie dostalibyśmy szansy – podejmuje zamyślonym głosem dziewczyna. – Pamiętam, ale... – zamierza dodać, że o tym może zdecydować los, lecz banita nie pozwala jej skończyć.

– Nie chciałem, żebyś patrzyła – usprawiedliwia się. – To nie miało tak…

– Nic już nie mów. – Teraz to ona przerywa jemu. – Obejmij mnie – prosi i wtula się w jego koszulę. – Chcę poczuć…

– Au! – Zorro przytrzymuje ją za ramiona. – Wszystko w porządku – zapewnia, widząc jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Ale ścisnęłaś tak mocno, a mnie trochę…

– Tamten postrzał?

– T-tak, postrzał – potwierdza, rezygnując z zamiaru przyznania się, jaką dzisiaj posłużył się sztuczką i jak bolesne są jej konsekwencje. Lepiej, żeby Victoria nie znała szczegółów.

– Obejrzę to – proponuje dziewczyna i sięga do jego barku. – Po twojej szamotaninie z _alcalde _rana mogła się otworzyć. Jeśli trzeba, zmienię opatrunek.

– Nie. – Zorro chwyta jej dłoń. – Naprawdę wszystko w porządku – powtarza i przyciąga Victorię do siebie, ukradkiem osłaniając żebra w okolicy serca. – Wybacz mi, najdroższa – szepce, zmieniając temat. – Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Dalsze słowa zastępuje pocałunek.

XXX

_Jak to możliwe, żeby niemowa zakrzyczał mówiącego? _– dziwi się młody de la Vega, nie nadążając z odczytywaniem przekazu wychowanka. – _I skąd u Felipe tyle tupetu? Żeby opiekun czuł się jak uczniak, besztany za swoje psoty..._ Pomylił się sądząc, że trudniej będzie udobruchać Victorię. Dopiero co wrócił do jaskini, rozluźniony i w znakomitym humorze po spotkaniu z ukochaną, i zdążył zaledwie rozpiąć czarną koszulę, a już naskoczył na niego zagniewany chłopak, który w międzyczasie usłyszał w tawernie opowieść o „nieśmiertelnym" Zorro.

– Felipe, posłuchaj... – usiłuje _dojść do głosu_ Diego. – To nie do końca... Ale pozwól mi... Wiesz, że żołnierze lubią przesadzać... – próbuje tłumaczyć. Zasypuje go jednak grad gwałtownych, niezrozumiałych gestów, wśród których powtarza się jeden czytelny zarzut: „Nie tak miało być!" Z tym akurat _caballero_ musi się zgodzić, bo realizacja planu wykroczyła nieco poza ustalone granice.

Felipe, rzecz jasna, współtworzył ów plan. Pomagał nawet przyjacielowi umocować pod koszulą srebrną popielnicę (prędzej czy później _don_ Alejandro pewnie zauważy jej brak), w której obecnie tkwi muszkietowa kula. Niemniej pomysłu nie pochwalał i zaakceptował go tylko dlatego, że Diego przyrzekł maksymalnie ograniczyć ryzyko. Przedstawienie miało być kameralne, trzej aktorzy – Zorro, Mendoza i Gomez – mieli wystąpić przed samym _alcalde_. I jakkolwiek zgodnie z zamierzeniem sierżant wręczył kapralowi muszkiet z uszczuploną porcją prochu, reszta zdarzeń potoczyła się w zupełnie nieprzewidziany sposób.

Luis Ramone zaskoczył swą przezornością. Oczywiście nikt się nie łudził, że _alcalde_ oddał żołnierzy do dyspozycji _señority_ Escalante w geście dobrej woli. Jednak, jak się okazało, nie zrobił tego również po to, by uporczywie domagająca się naprawienia szkód w tawernie dziewczyna przestała mu się naprzykrzać. Pozornie niepilnowany garnizon miał przywabić i zamknąć w pułapce Zorro. Któryś lansjer musiał z ukrycia obserwować koszary. Dostrzegłszy zakradającego się do nich banitę, sprowadził z gospody kolegów. Za nimi zaś przybiegła oburzona nagłym przerwaniem prac Victoria.

Skrajne napięcie i presja, pod jaką znalazł się Gomez, mogły uniemożliwić mu oddanie celnego strzału. Nie mówiąc już o obrażeniach, jakie spowodowało uderzenie kuli. Nie, sinej plamy wielkości dłoni, która teraz zdobi żebra Diego, na pewno NIE było w planie!

Patrząc na pukającego się w głowę Felipe, młody de la Vega może winić tylko samego siebie, że po powrocie z ryzykowanej akcji nie przedstawił wychowankowi własnej, nieco złagodzonej wersji wydarzeń. Błędem było odłożenie na później trudnej rozmowy. Wprawdzie Diego miał pewność, że sierżant Mendoza będzie unikał jak ognia rozmów o tamtej sytuacji, nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, że milczenia nie zachowają pozostali żołnierze. Felipe faktycznie musiałby być głuchy, żeby nie usłyszeć ich ożywionej dyskusji w tawernie. A ponieważ słuch ma bardzo wyczulony, oprócz przebiegu zdarzeń sekunda po sekundzie poznał także te szczegóły, które, ze względu na właścicielkę lokalu, lansjerzy wypowiadali szeptem. Wie o każdym drgnieniu, każdej minie, geście, słowie, łzie, oddechu… I jest zły. Od dnia postrzelenia Zorro ma serdecznie dosyć tego typu wrażeń.

* * *

><p><em>Wówczas samotny powrót Tornado przywołał wspomnienie wypadku w kanionie Perdido. Chwilę później don Alejandro przywiózł niepokojące wieści z pueblo. Podejrzewając, że ranny Diego może nie zdołać o własnych siłach dotrzeć do domu, Felipe nie zwlekał z wyruszeniem mu na pomoc.<em>

_Jeszcze przed wieczorem objechał okolicę, spotykając po drodze kilka żołnierskich patroli. Niestety nie natrafił na żaden ślad Zorro. Gdy więc zapadł zmierzch i starszy caballero udał się na spoczynek, o dziwo nie dociekając, gdzie podziewa się jego syn, a najnowsze doniesienia z miasteczka mówiły, że lansjerzy nie zdołali schwytać zamaskowanego banity, chłopak wyruszył ponownie, tym razem na grzbiecie czarnego ogiera._

_Jednak, inaczej niż w dniu upadku przyjaciela ze skały, koń nie zaprowadził go w konkretne miejsce, tylko uparcie krążył w okolicach Los Angeles. Felipe postanowił więc zajrzeć w parę mogących posłużyć za tymczasowe schronienie zakamarków pueblo. Stwierdziwszy, że i one są puste, wpadł na pomysł, by sprawdzić, czy Zorro, wbrew potwierdzonemu szczegółową rewizją przekonaniu alcalde, nie ukrył się pod dachem señority Escalante._

_Nie chciał pokazywać się Victorii. Nocna wizyta służącego de la Vegów w gospodzie wymagałaby konkretnego powodu, zaś jego brak mógłby wzbudzić podejrzenia dziewczyny. Na szczęście obawy, że nie zdoła dostać się do budynku przez dach, okazały się zbyteczne. Mimo że lokal był już nieczynny, tylne drzwi zostały jedynie lekko przymknięte. Przejęta wydarzeniami minionego dnia señorita musiała zapomnieć o przekręceniu klucza._

_Victoria nie spała. Nerwowo krzątała się po pokojach, zbierając z podłogi porozrzucane przedmioty i co chwila nasłuchując jakichś tylko sobie wiadomych odgłosów. Dyskretnie rozejrzawszy się po tawernie i poobserwowawszy z ukrycia niespokojne zachowanie dziewczyny, Felipe zyskał pewność, że również ona nie wie, co dzieje się z Zorro. A to oznaczało, że musi kontynuować poszukiwania._

_Wracając do miejsca, w którym czekał na niego Tornado, chłopak omal nie wpadł na dwóch podpitych szeregowców. Niepocieszeni zamknięciem lokalu bełkotali pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa, dotyczące (o ile dobrze zrozumiał) bezpodstawnej niechęci señority Escalante do obsługiwania żołnierzy._ _Sądząc jednak po ich stanie, butelka wina, którą mieli ze sobą, nie była pierwszą ani drugą, którą Victoria podała im dzisiejszej nocy. Stwierdziwszy zaś, że owa butelka zaprząta całą uwagę lansjerów, Felipe wycofał się ostrożnie, nie tracąc czasu na przysłuchiwanie się ich rozmowie._

_Gdyby pozostał w pueblo kilka, może kilkanaście minut dłużej, prawdopodobnie razem z Diego wróciłby do domu. Tymczasem nadal samotnie krążył po wzgórzach, dosłownie zaglądając pod każdy mijany krzak i kamień. Bał się, że Zorro, choć nie wpadł w ręce alcalde, wykrwawi się w jakiejś przypadkowej kryjówce. Po raz pierwszy przeklinał okolicę, której pokrętne ścieżki, dotąd sprzyjające poczynaniom lisa, teraz mogły zadziałać na jego zgubę._

_„Twoja lojalność dała mi odwagę, by spojrzeć śmierci w twarz"._ _Chłopak wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tych słów. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz rannego opiekuna, który, mimo bólu i braku szans na ucieczkę, najmniej martwił się o własne życie. Lecz choć groza tamtych chwil powracała w koszmarach, wolałby znów ściskać dłoń przyjaciela czy podtrzymywać na kolanach jego słabnące ciało, niż pozwolić mu umrzeć nawet bez gestu otuchy._

_Dostrzeżone z oddali światło w jednym z okien hacjendy sprawiło, że czarne myśli natychmiast zastąpiła nowa nadzieja. Felipe spiął konia i pognał w stronę domu, a dotarłszy na miejsce, jak burza wpadł do pokoju Diego. Widok opiekuna, słabego i pobladłego, lecz żywego i bezpiecznego, przyniósł mu nieopisaną ulgę. Młody de la Vega tylko jęknął, znalazłszy się w objęciach wychowanka. Przez resztę nocy chłopak czuwał przy jego łóżku, rozważając w myślach opowieść o zachowaniu kaprala Gomeza i sierżanta Mendozy, na równi zaskoczony, co pełen uznania dla postawy żołnierzy._

* * *

><p>Ale spłata długu wdzięczności nie musi się wiązać z tak ogromnym ryzykiem! Istnieją inne, bezpieczniejsze drogi pomocy! Nie trzeba samemu ocierać się o śmierć, by uratować czyjeś życie!<p>

– Nie było takiej możliwości, zbyt dobrze go wyszkoliłem – zapewnia Diego, odczytując z gestów chłopaka pytanie: „A co, gdyby kapral spudłował?" – Również w kwestii panowania nad sobą – dodaje, rozumiejąc, że chodzi o warunki, w jakich Gomezowi przyszło zaprezentować, ile wyniósł z lekcji. Oddech ulgi wstrzymuje do momentu, aż Felipe opuszcza jaskinię.

_A co, gdyby alcalde nie posłuchał sugestii sierżanta Mendozy? _– Choć wychowanek mu tego nie wytknął, mężczyzna ma świadomość, że wydarzenia mogły potoczyć się zupełnie innym torem. – _Co, gdyby Ramone sam wybrał broń? Gd__yby kazał strzelić żołnierzom? Albo skusił się wizją publicznej egzekucji? Gdyby polecił go pojmać i zedrzeć mu maskę? Lub jeszcze gorzej: co, gdyby nie poprzestał na grożeniu Victorii? _Przeszyty nieprzyjemnym dreszczem Diego odgania niechciane myśli. Woli nie rozpatrywać dramatycznych scenariuszy. Najważniejsze, że się udało. Po raz kolejny dopisało mu szczęście.

XXX

– Diego, nie widziałeś gdzieś tej srebrnej popielnicy? – dobiega z salonu głos _don_ Alejandro. – Miałem właśnie ochotę zapalić cygaro... Synu?

– Już idę, ojcze. – Młody de la Vega przewraca oczami. Naprędce układając w głowie historię utraty poszukiwanego przedmiotu, _troskliwie radzi_. – Powinieneś bardziej szanować płuca.

Przysłuchujący się rozmowie Felipe nie jest w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Mógłby się założyć, że Diego powiąże zniknięcie popielnicy z nowym gatunkiem motyla.

**KONIEC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeszcze raz od autorki: <strong>__No, teraz już mogę się przyznać, że w ostatnim czasie świadomie i dobrowolnie wprowadzałam czytelników w błąd, perfidnie posługując się dwuznacznością. I nie żałuję :P_

_Jestem ogromnie wdzięczna za komentowanie, zwłaszcza Siean Riley, która, choć znała zakończenie, swoimi komentarzami pomagała mi budować napięcie, Milaszkowi i Filigrance. Naprawdę nie spodziewałam się tylu dobrych słów :D_


End file.
